Recovering your wounds
by Fucking Smile
Summary: Edward pelea con sus padres y se va de casa. Cuando vuelve, hay una chica de cabello castaño en su cuarto. Aquella chica tiene heridas muy profundas, difíciles de reparar. ¿Podrá el curarlas? —Prometo jamás hacerte daño. —Ya me han dicho eso antes.TH/OoC
1. 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, en lo absoluto. La historia es total y completamente mía :D

**Summary: **Edward pelea con sus padres y se va de casa. Cuando vuelve, ve a una chica de cabello castaño en su cuarto. Aquella chica tiene heridas muy profundas, difíciles de reparar. ¿Podrá el curarlas? —Prometo jamás hacerte daño. —Ya me han dicho eso antes. TH— Un poco de Ooc

* * *

**1**.

**Edward POV**

Bebí el último poco de jugo y salí del cuarto.

— Bueno días, Edward —me saludó la señora Flowers.

— Buenos días, señora Flowers. —murmuré con una sonrisa falsa en los labios.

Salí a la calle, haciendo fricción con las manos para entrar en calor.

Caminé hasta el cruce, pero no crucé. Seguí de largo hasta el camino arenoso que llevaba a la playa. La arena entró por mis zapatillas rotas y suspiré; debía haberme comprado unas nuevas hace meses. Debía dejar de ser tan orgulloso e ir con mis padres… Aunque de todos modos no tenía la culpa.

Mis padres, Esme y Carlisle, eran… adinerados. Bastante, debo admitir. Pero nunca me dejaron seguir mi sueño: La música. Ellos pretendían que yo fuese un doctor, abogado, o una porquería por el estilo. Y no iba a darles en el gusto.

Desde entonces, me largué con mi guitarra, un poco de ropa, y dinero—bastante poco—, a un cuarto que alquilaba la señora Flowers. La conocí en primaria; fué profesora por un tiempo. Luego, por la edad, se jubiló. Pero el dinero no era suficiente y decidió alquilar uno de sus cuartos. Me hace descuentos cuando el dinero no me alcanza, y cuando ya estoy más estable económicamente, le pago todo.

Vivo solo hace dos años. Sigo en contacto con mi hermana Alice, y con Emmett, mi hermano mayor. Aunque hablo más con la duende que con mi hermano. Supongo que es por que Allie mantiene en secreto mi dirección y Em no. En fin.

Me tiré en la arena y observé las olas. Adoraba venir a la playa. Era todo tan pacífico… Además de que esta playa no era tan conocida, y solía estar vacía. Podía pensar con tranquilidad, y eso me encantaba.

Mi móvil—regalo de Alice— vibró en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Lo saqué y contesté.

— ¿Diga?

— _¡Hola, Eddie!_ —chilló mi hermana.

Reí.

— Hola Allie

— _Te tengo una invitación_

Fruncí el ceño

— ¿Invitación? ¿A dónde?

— _A casa de… de mi…_

Sonreí de forma instantánea

— ¿Novio? — adiviné. Casi pude ver el sonrojo de la duende

— _¡Shh! ¡Papá aún no lo sabe!_

— ¿Esme si?

— _Tampoco, pero no es el punto. Jazz me dijo que haría una cena hoy, y que invitaría a su hermana, y dijo que invitara a tres personas._

— O sea, Emmett, yo y… ¿Quién mas?

— _Mi mejor amiga, Bella Swan_

— Ah

—_ Iré a tu cuarto en dos horas. Llevaré ropa, y zapatillas. Las tuyas son un asco_

— Créeme que si —musité, dándoles una mirada triste— ¿No te dará vergüenza llevar a un hermano que parece un vagabundo?

— _No lo parecerás_ —gruñó—. _Llevaré ropa, zapatos, gel, colonias. Irás a la peluquería, por que, créeme, tu aspecto espanta hasta las moscas_

Bufé

— Yo también te quiero

— _Lo sé, todos me aman_ —suspiró feliz—. _Te he extrañado, hermanito. ¿Has estado bien?_

— Ehm… Bien no, pero no mal.

— _¿Pasó algo?_

— Me siento solo —admití—. Extraño a Esme y a Carlisle. Y a ustedes, por supuesto. Pero estoy harto de hacerme el valiente y orgulloso, siendo que jamás he sido así. Soy un estúpido vagabundo…

— _¡Edward!_ —me regañó Alice.

— Es cierto, Allie. Estoy harto de esta maldita vida de vago que llevo hace dos años. Extraño el instituto…

Alice suspiró.

— _¿Has comido?_

— Poco, sí.

— _¿Poco?_

— No tengo dinero, Alice.

Ella gruñó.

— _Ya estoy harta; volverás a casa. No soporto escuchar que no has comido, que te sientes solo, y de seguro estás entrando en depresión._

— Alice…

— _No, Edward. Quiero lo mejor para ti, y lo mejor no es allí, en ese cuartucho, sin comida ni ropa limpia. Hablaré con mamá y papá para que mañana vayamos a por ti._

— No, por favor…

—_ Edward _—masculló, molesta— _¿Crees que eres el único que se siente mal? Esme no es la misma. Lo único que hace es estar en tu cuarto y oler tus ropas, ver tus fotos y echarse a llorar. Carlisle ya no va tan a menudo al hospital, hoy fue por que había una emergencia. Emmett bajó aun más sus notas, y no por que el quiera, además de ya no ser el chico bromista de la clase. Deja que lo molesten y que le peguen, y no hace nada. Y yo… yo te extraño, Edward. De veras te extraño, y mucho. Quiero lo mejor para ti, y para todos. Y no me dejas otra alternativa._

La escuché hipar por el teléfono.

— No llores, Al. Lo sé, yo también los extraño. Pero no quiero ser un estúpido doctor, o un frívolo abogado. Sólo quiero tocar mi guitarra, y hacer un dúo con alguien que tenga una linda voz. Quiero escribir armonías, quizás tocar el piano. Quiero ser Edward Cullen, no una mala copia de papá.

— _Edward, haz esto por nosotros, por mí. Y especialmente por ti. No estás comiendo como corresponde, no estás en buenas condiciones. Carlisle piensa que deberá llevar a Esme al psicólogo si sigue así… Piénsalo._

Suspiré.

— Lo haré.

—_ Gracias… Te veo luego, hermanito. Te quiero._

— Igual yo, Allie. Adiós.

Colgué y miré a la playa. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y no pude retenerlas. Salieron a borbotones, empapando mi rostro.

Una chiquilla, un poco más alta que mi hermana, pasó a mi lado con un chico de cabello rubio, amarrado en una coleta. La chica era hermosa, su cabello castaño caía en ondas por su espalda. Pálida y menudita. Sus facciones eran finas.

El chico era alto y delgado. La llevaba tomada de la mano, interpretando posesión. La muchacha iba con la cabeza gacha. Se sentaron un poco más allá, en la arena. El muchacho se puso frente a ella y comenzó a hablar. Ella lo miraba, no viendo nada en realidad. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sollozó cuando él se levantó y se fue, dejándola sola. La chica se abrazo a si misma, llorando con fuerza.

Me levanté y caminé hasta ella, sentándome a su lado.

— Oye. —murmuré. Ella levantó la vista hacia mí y sus ojos chocolate me examinaron con curiosidad. — ¿Estás bien?

La muchacha sollozó y se lanzo a mis brazos, llorando en mi hombro. Acaricié su espalda y su cabello, murmurando palabras de aliento a ratos.

Luego de unos minutos—casi una media hora, diría yo—, se calmó. Se separó de mí, con la cabeza aún gacha.

— L-lo siento—murmuró, su voz hermosa como el cantar de las sirenas.

— No te preocupes. —sonreí— ¿Estás mejor?

Asintió y sus mejillas se encendieron cuando sonreí de manera torcida.

— Soy Edward Cullen —le tendí mi mano al tiempo que me levantaba. Ella la tomó, levantándose junto a mí.

—Isab… Bella.

Sonreí y mire su reloj inconscientemente.

— Oh, cielos. Debo irme, lo siento

— P-pero…

— Cuídate, hasta luego.

— T-tú eres…

— Adiós.

Corrí en dirección a la pensión. Alice estaría por llegar.

* * *

Alice me esperaba sentada en el asiento de piloto del Porsche amarillo.

Apenas me vio, bajó del coche y corrió a mí.

— ¡Edward! —chilló, arrojándose a mis brazos.

Me reí, levantándola y dándole vueltas.

— Te he extrañado, peque —murmuré con ternura al tiempo que la dejaba en el piso.

— Yo igual, hermanito —suspiró—. Estás más delgado, no has comido nada —movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con desencanto—. Vamos, sube. Te llevaré a la peluquería y a comer.

— No llegaremos a tu cena, Alice. —le recordé con paciencia.

Ella rió.

— En realidad, es mañana. Y es un almuerzo. Así que tengo toda la tarde. ¿Subes?

Puse los ojos en blanco y subí al coche.

Alice subió y partió a toda velocidad. Yo suspiré con añoranza.

— Extraño andar a toda velocidad en mi Volvo…—admití. Alice suspiró también— ¿Lo han cuidado bien?

Rió.

— Suena como si fuera tu hijo —bromeó—. Sí, la nueva novia de Em le echó una ojeada hace un par de días. Dijo que lo tenías en buen estado, y que era un pedazo de coche. Pero que, claramente, le gustaba mucho más mi Porsche —sonrió con autosuficiencia—. Y cuando vio tu Aston, casi se va de espaldas. Dijo que _ése_ si que era un pedazo de coche. Aunque reclamó por lo botado, sucio y las malas condiciones en las que lo tenías.

Sonreí con tristeza.

— Hace dos años que no lo limpio ni le echo una ojeada. ¿Qué esperabas? —mi hermana volvió a reír—. Oye, Allie. Necesito que me lleves temprano a la pensión—revisé mis bolsillos y moví la cabeza a ambos lados con incredulidad—. Dejé mis llaves en la playa, se deben haber caído… La señora Flowers se duerme antes de las once.

— Nada de eso, hoy dormirás en casa.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

— ¿Qué? Oh, no. Claro que no, Alice. Si no me llevas devuelta, me tiro abajo del coche.

Alice puso el seguro y su codo encima. _¡Perfecto!_

— Lo harás, por que si no, te prometo que te vestiré y maquillaré como mujer.

La sangre voló a mis mejillas.

— ¡Te sonrojaste! —chilló, estallando en risas.

— Cállate —espeté, cruzándome de brazos.

**

* * *

**_Hoooola! Bueno, se supone que yo no iba a subir más hasta que las aguas se calmasen y así, pero esto me tenia rodando hace días, más bien semanas. Lo comencé a escribir en un cuaderno cuando me fuí a la playa con mis primas y mis padrinos(YMITÍAHERMOSA:D)__, que amo tanto :D_

_En fin. Me gusta este Fic. Va a ser asi como de... unos siete u ocho capitulos, no creo que de más. Me pondré las pilas con los otros que tengo medios botadios, en especial con mas que plástico. Supongo que mañana actualizare ahi. Me queda hasta el lunes para ponerme las pilas, luego de eso... Ya entro al cole. Se supone que entraba el tres, pero con el terremoto, se atrasó y entraremos el lunes ocho. _

_Y bien, ¿Que les parecio? A mi me encanta este Edward protector, ya verán en otros capítulos :D Lo hago muy, muy tierno, y de seguro, lo haré muy, muy muuuuuuy cursi. Quizas y hasta ponga algo de Jasper y Allie! Y un poco de Emmett y Rose, todo depende de como vaya mi (L) :D_

_¡Nos leemos mañana! Prometo subir MAÑANA en Más que plastico. Si no, que me parta un rayo ;)_

_Oh, y otra cosa! Pasense por Races of love, que ha tenido muy muy poquitos RR :( Porfavor, chicas. Si les gusta, no solo me opngan en sus favoritos. Aunqe sea un 'Me gusto'. Saben que yo devuelvo TODOS los RR que ustedes me dan, y es la única paga de una escritora :D _

_Besos & Bites!  
_

_;Adios!  
_


	2. 2

**2.**

Luego de media hora más o menos de viaje, Alice estacionó el coche frente a un edificio gigante.

— Vamos —bajo del coche y yo le seguí.

Entramos en él. Alice abrió con cuidado la puerta de vidrio. Se dirigió al conserje.

— Buenas tardes —saludó, sonriendo—. Busco a Tyler, está esperándome.

— Oh, claro —levantó el auricular y marcó el número _203_—. Señor Tyler, una muchacha le busca… Oh, por supuesto. ¿Su nombre, señorita?

— Cullen, dígale que soy Alice Cullen

_Y ahora venía la reacción común…_

Los ojos del conserje se abrieron como platos, y su mandíbula colgó por unos segundos. Luego de recomponerse, se puso nuevamente al habla.

— C—Cullen, señor Crowley. Alice Cullen… Perfecto, yo le digo —colgó y sonrió—. Esta esperándola. Pase

La reacción del conserje se debía a que el apellido Cullen era… bastante nombrado aquí, en Washington. A veces, era totalmente incómodo. A mí en particular, me jodía bastante que creyeran que el mediano de los hijos Cullen era un rebelde y desordenado vagabundo. Odiaba eso, lo detestaba con todo mí ser. Claro, Em y Allie eran los 'hijos perfectos', y a mí me dejaban como la oveja negra que quería ser músico. En sus palabras, un bueno para nada.

Alice me tomó de la muñeca, guiándome al ascensor.

Entramos. Presionó el numero 17 y las puertas metálicas se cerraron frente a mi rostro.

— ¿Quieres decirme que demonios es todo esto? —mascullé, enfadado.

— No te enfades, Eddie.

— No. Me digas. Eddie. —gruñí.

— ¿Te molestó la reacción del conserje?

— Claro que me molestó, es una jodida mierda que pase eso cada vez que digo mi apellido. Y tu que no me dices que demonios hago en un edificio tan lujoso. ¿Quieres explicarme de una vez?

— Dah, es mi peluquero personal. Sólo debes relajarte, es magnífico. Te lo aseguro —me guiñó el ojo.

— Genial. ¿Y es gay?

Rió.

— Sí, probablemente te pida una cita.

Resoplé.

— Perfecto. Quizás el se fije en mi y terminemos casados —murmuré con sarcasmo.

— No seas melodramático, Edward —las puertas se abrieron y Alice me empujó fuera del ascensor—. 201, 202… ¡203! Ven aquí, Ed.

— Deja de llamarme así. —espeté. Caminé a su lado y ella presionó el timbre. La puerta se abrió, mostrando a un chico moreno, con una camisa rosada y unos jeans blancos ajustados.

— ¡Oh, Allie! —chilló. Yo gemí internamente—. Me has tenido botado, mujer. ¡Pasen!

Alice me arrastró adentro.

— Él es mi hermano, Edward. Edward, él es Tyler Crowley. El mejor estilista de este estado.

— Oh, por favor —rió y me tendió la mano. Yo le sonreí de forma incómoda, estrechándola—. Es un placer.

— Igualmente.

— ¿Quieres darte una ducha? Mientras puedo ir a comprar algo de ropa para ti. El centro comercial está a la vuelta.

— Sería perfecto —intervino mi hermana—. Edward, vete a la ducha. Nosotros iremos a comprarte ropa. Volvemos enseguida.

— De acuerdo. —Tyler me tiró una toalla y yo la cogí antes de que cayera al piso.

— Buenos reflejos —me felicitó, guiñándome un ojo. Tragué saliva y mi hermana rió—. El baño está en el fondo, a la derecha.

Ambos salieron y yo entré al baño.

* * *

— _Quiero que se lo dejes corto, pero no tanto. Un poco de estilo, ya sabes. Las patillas hasta la mitad, y quítale toda esa asquerosidad de barba y bigote. Le quitas un poco de cejas y… Eso, creo._

_Gemí._

— _Sólo relájate, todo estará bien._

_El sonido de las tijeras fue lo único que quise escuchar. Cerré los ojos, no quise ver nada.

* * *

_

— No voy a poder… —gemí.

— Si, si podrás. Eh, espero que no te moleste… dormir en el cuarto de Emmett.

Entrecerré los ojos.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Recuerdas que te conté de Bella, mi mejor amiga? —asentí—. Bien. Se está quedando en casa, por… _problemas._

— ¿Ves? Ella también tiene problemas con sus padres.

— No, Edward…

— Yo me voy, esto es normal.

— Edward, no es como tú…

— Ya déjalo, Allie…

— Sus padres murieron —soltó, de forma rápida y atropellada. Me tense, Alice suspiró—. No quiero que lo menciones cuando esté presente. Cada vez que sacan el tema, debo _intentar_ hacerla dormir, sin contar tratar de que deje de llorar.

— L—lo siento, lo siento mucho —balbuceé—. ¿Estuvo ahí, cuando murieron?

— Los mataron —respondió, casi en un susurro—, y ella logró salir. Se queda en casa desde entonces.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene?

— Diecisiete. Es un año mayor que tú, y uno menos que tú.

Fruncí el ceño.

Alice detuvo el coche frente a la hermosa casa de tres pisos.

Bajamos del coche. Me detuve frente a la puerta, e inhalé aire tres veces seguidas. Mi hermana puso su mano en mi hombro, sonriéndome.

— Vamos —susurró.

Tragué saliva, tenía miedo.

— Vamos.

Abrí la puerta y fui directo a la cocina. Esme miraba por la ventana con gesto ausente.

— Hola, mamá —murmuré.

Volteó con pasos torpes a verme. Sus ojos brillaron, y corrió a mis brazos

— ¡Edward! —chilló. Me reí con nerviosismo, abrazándola—. Edward, ¿Estás bien? Oh, Dios ¡Estoy tan feliz! —besó mi frente y me abrazó más fuerte.

— Au. Si, estoy bien.

— Te extrañé tanto, hijo —musitó—. Tus ropas no huelen igual a ti.

Reí.

— Yo también te extrañé, mamá. Mucho, no te imaginas cuanto…

— ¿Volverás? Quiero decir, ¿Te quedarás hoy?

La solté y miré a Alice. Ella me sonrió, y yo suspiré.

— S—supongo que me quedaré —dije, no muy seguro de cumplirlo—, pero debo ir a buscar mi guitarra y algunas cosas.

— Están en mi coche —sonrió mi hermana—. Cuando Tyler y yo fuimos a comprar ropa para ti, aproveché de pasar a buscar tus cosas. Y tirarás esa asquerosidad de guitarra, quizás te compre una luego.

Negué.

— Jamás, es algo sentimental para mí.

— ¿Te quedarás? —repitió Esme. Fruncí los labios y asentí. Ella me abrazó.

— ¿Y Bella? —preguntó Alice

—Está en el cuarto de Edward.

— Iré a verla. ¿Me acompañas?

Asentí.

— Claro, vamos.

Subimos hasta mi cuarto y entramos.

— ¡Bella! —chilló mi hermana —. Te presento a mi hermano, Edward.

Levanté la vista y…

— ¿Tú? —fruncí el ceño y me regañé mentalmente por lo poco cortés que había sido—. Quiero decir, hola.

Sus mejillas se colorearon.

— H—hola.

— ¿Ya se conocían? —inquirió Alice.

— Ehm, sí. En la playa.

— Ah…

Y era tan hermosa…

— Sacaré algunas cosas y me voy —sonreí.

— C—claro.

— Yo iré a ayudar a Esme con la cena —Alice salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

— Escuchas b—buena música —balbuceó.

Me reí.

— Gracias.

Sonreí de manera torcida para ver… Ese sonrojo tan adorable.

— Tu remera se ve bien —solté, y luego sacudí la cabeza—. Quiero decir, el azul. Te queda muy bien.

Tragó saliva, sonrojándose aún más.

— G—gracias —tartamudeó. Tomé unos CD's y dos libros y agregó: — Tus ojos son lindos.

Me reí.

— Puedo apostar a que los tuyos son hermosos —murmuré, saliendo del cuarto.

Me dirigí al cuarto de Emmett y entré.

* * *

_Hola mis chicas lindas ! :D Como están? _

_Volví, luego de... casi.. ¿Dos meses? Dios, de verdad desapareci xD_

_Pero bueno! Aqi estoy denuevo :D Lo siento, pero tenia examenes, examenes globales, y mas examenes. Sin contar los trabajos REALMENTE estupidos que tengo que hacer. Y he tenido algunos bastantes muchos contratiempos xD Pero he estado transcribiendo en este y en el otro, y he estado pensando como hacer otro cap para mas qe plastico, sin contar que tengo dos OS en proceso, uno de Rose & Em, puro humor, y otro de Eddie & Bella, todo cursi y asi, ya saben, como soy siempre xD_

_ No les gusto el cap? A mi me gusta, pero prefiero los que vienen ! El siguiente es GE-NI-AL. Se los aseguro :D No les gustaria haber estado a Edward cuando tenia miedo? Hacerle nanai? Decirle cosas hermosas? Darle besos? Comerselo con patatas fritas? Ah no, eso no xD Bueno, si. A todas les habria gustado, pero no esta en las opciones de esta pobre mala escritora xD En fin_

_Esop! Nos leemos luego, y espero sus HERMOSOS Reviews (cejas) ya saben, para hacer un plato especial de Edward con patatas fritas (cejas) Y de postre un Emmett con chocolate (cejas, cejas, y mas cejas) Les gusta? (mas cejas) Ahi se ven ! :D_

_;Adios!  
_


	3. 3

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes presentes en esta historia me pertenece. La historia es mía, Y DE NADIE MÁS! :D

**Summary: **Edward pelea con sus padres y se va de casa. Cuando vuelve, ve a una chica de cabello castaño en su cuarto. Aquella chica tiene heridas muy profundas, difíciles de reparar. ¿Podrá el curarlas? —Prometo jamás hacerte daño. —Ya me han dicho eso antes. TH— Un poco de Ooc

* * *

**3.**

— ¿Qué te pareció?

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! —grité, tirando las cosas al piso. Alice rió bajito y yo gruñí— Por Dios, Alice, ¿Podrías evitar asustarme así?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

— Lo tendré en mente. Hey, ¿Te gustó Bella? —preguntó. Alcé las cejas.

— Alice, la conozco hace cinco minutos —le recordé, impaciente.

Sonrió.

— Amas que se sonroje, ¿No?

— Es lindo —reí, y luego volví a mirarla con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué quieres?

— Técnicamente, no la conoces hace cinco minutos. Dijiste que la habías conocido en la playa.

Acentué más mi ceño fruncido.

— Tienes razón, pero de todas formas no estuve demasiado tiempo con ella. La consolé cuando lloró y—

— ¡¿Lloró? —chilló mi hermana. Asentí, haciendo una mueca de dolor por su chillido— ¿Por qué?

— Ehm, hablaba con un chico rubio en la playa. Él le dijo algo, y luego se fué. Y ella se echó a llorar. Yo fuí con ella y estuvimos abrazados un rato, eso es todo.

— James —fue todo lo que dijo.

— ¿Quién es James? —inquirí.

Suspiró.

— Era su novio. Deben haber roto.

La comprensión me golpeó, dando paso a la rabia. Inútil, haciendo llorar a una mujer tan frágil como lo era ella.

— Iré a hablar con ella.

— Okey, lárgate. —Alice salió y luego sentí la puerta de mi cuarto cerrarse. La seguí y apoyé mi oreja en la puerta.

— No me contaste.

— Oh, Allie. Ahora iba a bajar —escuché unos pasos acercarse a la entrada y me tensé.

— Alto ahí —gruñó mi hermana—. Siéntate y cuéntame todo.

— No sé de que hablas…

— De James —mi hermana escupió el nombre como si fuera una palabrota—. ¿Rompieron? —se escuchó un sollozo y yo evité gruñir. La muy idiota de Alice la estaba haciendo llorar—. No llores, no conseguirás nada haciéndolo.

— Alice, yo no puedo…

— Cuéntame todo.

— Por favor, Allie…

Golpeé la puerta con los nudillos.

— ¿Quién? —gritó Alice.

— Soy yo —respondí—. Olvidé un disco.

— Pasa.

Abrí la puerta y fui directamente a los discos. Alice me fulminaba con la mirada. Fruncí el ceño al ver a Bella llorando.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? —gruñí, acercándome a ella.

— Le pregunté algunas cosas —respondió simplemente.

Entrecerré los ojos con rabia.

— Eres malditamente insensible, Mary —tomé el brazo de Bella y la encaminé afuera—. Ven, bajemos a cenar. Tú también, pulga.

Alice gruñó.

— Entrometido —masculló, empujándome a un lado y bajó las escaleras de brazos cruzados.

Rodeé a Bella con un brazo mientras bajábamos.

— Discúlpala, es una idiota sin sentido común.

— No, no. Ella sólo quiere lo mejor para mí —musitó, y luego se echó a llorar.

— Shh, todo está bien. Sólo relájate —la calmé—. Esme te hará preguntas si no detienes tu llanto.

Inhaló aire.

— Cierto —se limpió las lágrimas y me sonrió—. Gracias por defenderme de tu hermana.

Le sonreí devuelta.

— No hay de qué.

Entramos a la cocina y Alice se acercó. Le dirigí una mirada severa, a la que respondió asintiendo.

— Lo siento mucho, Bella. Perdóname, pero estaba tan cegada en enojo… Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

Bella sonrió.

— No te preocupes. Luego hablamos de eso, ¿Si? Creo que exageré en llorar.

— No, era correcto que lloraras. Lo siento.

— Está bien, no importa —le aseguró Bella, soltándome y yendo a abrazar a Alice.

— Que lindo momento…—musité—. Las veo después, tengo hambre.

Fui al comedor y me senté a esperar la comida.

* * *

**Bella POV**

— Bella, no seas tan evidente —rió Alice.

Alcé una ceja.

— ¿Evidente?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

— Te atrae mi hermano —me explicó, como si de una suma se tratara—. Es muy fácil de ver en tus ojos.

— ¡¿Qué? Oh, por Dios, Allie. Estás loca, yo amo a James.

— James nunca fue bueno para ti.

Tragué saliva.

— Alice, por favor…

— Lo sé, luego hablamos. Aunque ya sabes que siempre le odié, y lo sigo haciendo.

— No lo olvidaría —suspiré— ¿Vamos a cenar? Mi estómago pide comida.

Rió.

— Claro, vamos.

Caminamos hacia el comedor. Alice me obligó a sentarme junto a Edward, y ella se sentó junto a Esme.

— Tu padre se pondrá como loco cuando se entere que volviste. ¡Y Emmett! Ya quiero ver sus caras.

Edward rió.

— ¿Llegarán muy tarde?

Esme negó.

— Carlisle tendría que llegar en una hora más, y Emmett salió con Rose. Debería volver luego.

Como si lo hubiéramos invocado, Emmett apareció.

— Mamá, tienes que ir al colegio mañana a firmar mi condicionalidad, o no podré…—su vista se posó en Edward y detuvo su caminar— ¡¿Edward?

— Hola, Em.

— ¡Edward! —gritó, arrojándose a los brazos de su hermano. Empujó la mesa y dos vasos cayeron al piso—. Oops, perdón.

Edward, Esme y Alice rieron. Y eran _estos_ momentos, en los que me sentía como una completa extraña.

— P-prefiero irme a dormir, permiso —me levante y corrí a las escaleras.

* * *

_Heeey ! :D_

_Lo sé, no tengo excusa por tanto retraso. Pero, como verán, no he actualizado nada. Mi compu se echo a perder, & estuve mas o menos dos o tres semanas sin él. Y cuando estaba 'bueno', no se metia a lo que yo quería ¬¬ Era un completo asco. En fin._

_Aquí está la actualización! No les parece tierno Edward? Protegiendo a Bella? Entiendan a Allie, no lo hizo de mala persona. Sólo que, como a algunas personas_—como a mí—_el enojo las cega & no piensan ni en lo que dicen ni en lo que hacen, por un… rato. Ahora se supo quien era el novio de Bella! Algunas ya me lo dijeron, pero no quise decirles Xdd_

_**MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS**__ por todas las Alertas & Reviews que recibi! Estoy muy contenta, ya saben que me conformo con lo que me den! Además, de que sus RR son preciosos & me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo :D_

_Sería, chicas! Las quiero mucho, nos leemos! Espero sus Reviews diciéndome lo que piensan del cap! _

_Ciao !  
_


	4. 4

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo es mía la trama.

**Summary:** Edward pelea con sus padres y se va de casa. Cuando vuelve, ve a una chica de cabello castaño en su cuarto. Aquella chica tiene heridas muy profundas, difíciles de reparar. ¿Podrá el curarlas? —Prometo jamás hacerte daño. —Ya me han dicho eso antes. TH— Un poco de Ooc

* * *

**4**.

— Voy a verla —dije, levantándome. Corrí detrás de ella y la tomé del brazo antes de que entrara en mi cuarto. La volteé a mí—. Bella, tú no…

— Necesito estar sola —murmuró.

— No voy a dejarte sola —le aclaré, entrando al cuarto—. Si quieres no te hablo, pero no voy a irme.

Hipó.

— No puedo pensar si estás aquí —gruñó, y sus mejillas se colorearon—. Quiero decir… No puedo ignorarte. O sea, es tu cuarto, si deseas estar aquí, dilo y yo me iré.

Entrecerré los ojos.

— No digas tonterías, estoy aquí porque me preocupas, no porque quiera estar en mi cuarto —gruñí.

Bella se sentó en la orilla de la cama y yo me tiré al sillón.

— Me quedaré hasta que te duermas —le propuse— ¿De acuerdo?

Suspiró, derrotada.

— No tienes que hacerlo si no qui—

— Quiero hacerlo —la corté—, de verdad.

Se mordió el labio.

— Okey —concordó—. Iré al baño a cambiarme, vuelvo enseguida.

Asentí. Ella tomó unos pantalones de chándal y una sudadera gris y entró al baño con una manta en la otra mano.

— Bella, no se te ocurra encerrarte en el baño a dormir, porque te prometo que voy a romper la puerta a patadas y te sacaré —rió y yo la fulminé con la mirada—. Hablo en serio.

Cerró la puerta y puso seguro.

— Bella —gruñí.

— Siempre lo hago, cálmate. Ya salgo.

Bufé, molesto.

Y esperé…

Mientras tanto miraba mis discos, mis libros. Tanto tiempo sin verlos….

Abrí el armario. ¡Mi camisa favorita! La saqué y la olí. Uff, que asco. Olor a polvo.

Un sonido de vidrio quebrándose atrajo mi atención. Tiré la camisa y corrí al baño.

— ¿Bella? —la llamé, aporreando la puerta— ¡¿Bella?

No hubo respuesta.

Alice entró en el cuarto.

— ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Dónde está Bella?

— Se metió en el baño. El sonido es de ahí.

Abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¡Sácala! —chilló, y luego me susurró—. Rompe el espejo y se corta las muñecas.

Mi corazón se agitó.

— Bella, ábreme. Voy a tirar la puerta abajo, sabes que lo haré.

— Edward, vete de aquí. Déjame sola, no voy a abrirte.

— ¡Bella, sal ya! —grité furioso. Alice puso su mano en mi hombro, tratando de que me calmase. Esta vez no iba a funcionar — ¡No es divertido, sal ahora!

Pateé la puerta con todas mis fuerzas, pero ésta no cedió.

— Ve a buscar a Emmett —le ordené a Alice Asintió y corrió afuera. Seguí pateando la puerta. Luego me tiré de costado hacia ella. Se hizo un orificio mediano.

Emmett llegó corriendo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó. Yo lo tiré contra la puerta sin decir nada —. Ay, Edward. No quiero jugar.

Rugí en respuesta.

— Oh, claro —Emmett me tiró contra la puerta, y luego se tiró él. Un '_crack_' se escuchó— ¡Esto es divertido!

Genial, me había roto el brazo.

— ¡Idiota, saca a Bella del baño! —gruñí. Emmett comprendió y me quitó de ahí. Pateó la puerta con tal fuerza que la rompió. Metí la mano buena dentro y saqué el seguro. Abrí la puerta. Emmett entro y sacó a Bella en brazos. La sentó en la cama, y mi hermana se arrodilló frente a ella.

— Suelta el vidrio, Bells —rogó Alice, al tiempo que Esme entraba y se ponía frente a Bella—. Mamá, Emmett le rompió el brazo a Edward.

— Dios, Emmett…Haber, cariño. Estoy aquí, vamos, suelta eso. Me harás daño, Bella —miró a mi hermana y dijo: — Llama a tu papá, dile que venga ahora y que traiga instrumentos para Edward. O que me avise para llevarlo de urgencias.

La duende sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y comenzó a hablar luego de marcar. Me puse frente a Bella.

— Hey, Bells, ¿Me das el vidrio? —sonreí de manera torcida y los pedazos de espejo cayeron en sus piernas—. Eso es, muy bien. Déjame ver tus manos, ¿Si? Sólo será un minuto.

— Carlisle viene doblando la esquina —anunció Alice—. Por suerte, trae todo. Mañana le toca libre, y debía traer todo.

Tomé las manos de Bella y volteé a sus muñecas. Tres cortes en una mano, muy cerca de la vena. Cinco cortes en la otra mano, justo en ella.

— Mamá, hay que llevarla.

— Lo sé, pero esperemos a tu padre.

— No, hay que llevarla ahora. Alice, vamos, tú manejas —le tiré las llaves del volvo de mi escritorio y tomé a Bella ignorando el dolor punzante del brazo.

— ¡Edward, tienes el brazo quebrado! ¡No puedes hacer fuerza!

La ignoré.

— Alice, necesito que vayas lo más rápido que puedas. —ella asintió y de la nada, Carlisle apareció, chocando con mi hermana.

— ¡Edward! —grito, sonriente.

— Hola, papá.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? Ven, dámela —le entregué a Bella y bajamos las escaleras—. Vamos en mi coche, no me pueden dar multas si voy rápido. Edward, saca las llaves de mi bolsillo derecho. Adelántate y abre la puerta del asiento trasero.

Asentí y corrí afuera. Le quité la alarma al coche y abrí la puerta del asiento de atrás. Alice se metió de copiloto mientras Carlisle ponía a Bella atrás. Entré junto a ella, cerré la puerta y papá se metió como piloto. Acelero y se dirigió al hospital.

— ¿Qué paso?

— Lo de siempre. En la mesa se sintió incómoda y fue a su cuarto. Edward la siguió y ella se encerró en el baño. Y Em le rompió el brazo a Edward.

— Llevaba una manta, seguramente se la amarró en la mano y rompió el espejo para evitar cortarse los costados —opiné, tratando de que papá olvidase lo de mi brazo.

Carlisle asintió.

— No le gusta cortarse los costados, dice que sus muñequeras no tapan eso.

Lo miré atónito, mi rabia aumentando cada vez más.

— ¡¿Qué? —mascullé, furioso— ¿Ya ha hecho esto antes y a ustedes no se les ha pasado por la cabeza llevarla con un especialista?

— Ella no nos deja.

— ¡No es su decisión, Dios! —grité.

— Edward, cálmate. Vas a asustarla. —susurró mi hermana.

Apreté con fuerza la mandíbula, cerrando los ojos para calmarme.

— ¿Te duele mucho el brazo, hijo? —inquirió Carlisle.

Me encogí de hombros, ya más relajado.

— No es nada.

Alice gruñó.

— Tus cambios de humor me estresan, Edward. —dijo con voz áspera.

La ignoré. Carlisle entró al aparcamiento del hospital. Se estacionó y bajó. Abrí la puerta del coche y saqué a Bella, Alice iba junto a mí.

— Edward, no puedes hacer fuerza —gruñó papá.

— Pues mírame —caminé más rápido y entré al hospital. Papá fue junto a la secretaria.

— Necesito ingresarla, a mi nombre. Cullen, por favor.

— No podemos ingresar pacientes ya, doctor.

Me acerqué luego de dejar a Bella junto con Alice.

— Ingrésela, o le juro que no respondo por mis putos actos —advertí en tono ácido.

Carlisle me dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria. La secretaria tragó saliva.

— Creo que puede aún por el lado de urgencias.

Me volví y tomé a Bella. Carlisle me detuvo.

— No, Edward. Dámela ya, vas a hacerte daño.

Suspiré. Papá me la quito de los brazos, y sentí inmediatamente la añoranza de su cuerpo cerca del mío. Caminó a paso rápido por el pasillo hacia Urgencias.

Alice me abrazó por la cintura.

— ¿Hace esto a menudo? —le pregunté.

— Sólo cuando hay momentos familiares en los que recuerde a sus padres.

—Fue mi culpa —musité—. Si yo no hubiera vuelto, ella no lo hubiera hecho…

— No, Edward. No fue tu culpa, lo juro. Ella no está bien hace un año, la muerte de sus padres fue muy trágica, y haberlo visto debe hacerlo hecho aún peor. No te culpes de esto, ella estará bien. Bella es muy fuerte, sólo hay cosas que no puede soportar. Cuando se corta, entra en estado de shock. No sabe lo que hace. Mañana por la mañana estará mejor, y de seguro la darán de alta rápido.

— Me quedaré aquí, ¿Tú te irás?

Asintió.

— Tengo examen mañana por la mañana, y no quiero suspender. Le diré a Jazz que no podremos ir, él entenderá. Vendré apenas termine, te llamaré.

— De acuerdo.

— Llamaré a Em para que venga por mí —sacó su móvil y marcó. Luego habló con rapidez—. Hola, Emy. Está con Bella, Edward se quedará. ¿Puedes venir por mí? Papá no va a salir en un rato y ya tengo frío. Okey, te espero. Adiós.

Colgó y suspiró. Me saqué el pollerón con cuidado, mi brazo dolía otra vez.

— Ten.

Ella sonrió.

— Gracias, Ed —se colocó la capucha y abrochó el cierre hasta el cuello. Yo la atraje a mi cuerpo y la abracé—. Cálmate, hermanito. Todo está bien, ¿Si? No hay nada por lo que temer.

— No es cierto —gemí—. Esto fue mi culpa, no debí haber vuelto. Me siento tan mal, Allie… Quiero remediarlo, y no sé cómo.

Suspiró.

— No temas, ella estará bien. Luego de esto, ¿Por qué no le pides una cita? Ambos sabemos que te gusta.

Reí.

— Eres un caso, Alice. Supongo que sí, pero no digas nada —le guiñé un ojo y la abracé más fuerte—. Te quiero mucho, Allie.

— Yo igual, Ed.

* * *

_**H**ooola**! ¿**Como están**? ¿**Me extrañaron mucho**?**:D_

_Ahora me demoré menooooos** ! ¿**Se dieron cuenta**? **_

_Ya sali de vacas, & tengo haaaaaaaarto tiempo libre. Contenta, porque el sábado va a ser un dia muy especial. Luego de que pase les cuento ;)(Si me acuerdoxD) & el 15 también será bien lindo, porque una amiga me invito a sus quinces & es una fiesta de gala **!** Estoy contenta, porque mi mama me dijo que si, & créanme, cuando es MUY lejos, eso CUESTA MUCHO **!** xD_

_Otra cosa**!** Para mis poquitas lectoras de **Más que plástico**, ya estoy trabajando en otro capítulo :D_

_Y otra mas. Chicas, ustedes saben que yo jamás las he presionado con Reviews, pero ahora bajaron MUCHISIMO, & si me ponen en Favoritos, quiere decir que tienen tiempo para dejar un RR. Por favor! Bajaron muchísimo, ahora si no me equivoco recibi como cuatro o cinco…_

_Esop. Cualquier duda, me dicen en el RR o me envian un PM** !** Las quiero mucho**!** Nos leemos luego :D_

_Besos&Bites**!**_

_Ciao** !**  
_


	5. 5

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo es mía la trama.

* * *

**5**

Pestañeé un par de veces y vi blanco…

_¿Blanco?_

Oh, demonios. Lo había hecho otra vez…

— Exacto —me respondió una voz. Volteé hacia el sonido, Carlisle me miraba con ternura—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

— B—bien —mentí—. Carlisle, lo siento tanto… Por Dios, apuesto a que todos me odian…

— Si te preocupas porque Edward te odie, no temas —sonrió y mis mejillas ardieron de vergüenza—. Él te trajo en brazos, y está afuera asustadísimo. Dice que fue su culpa.

— Oh, no. No fue su culpa, si no fuera por él de seguro aún estaría en el baño… Te debo otro espejo.

Rió.

— Otros siete años de mala suerte —bromeó—. ¿Le digo que entre? Quería verte despierta.

Asentí.

— Si él quiere entrar, no hay problema.

Él sonrió.

Voy por él, volveré en un rato; necesito un café.

Le sonreí. Carlisle salió y cinco segundos después entró Edward.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó. Sus ojos se veían cansados.

— S—sí —sonreí—, gracias por traerme… —observé su brazo enyesado con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué te ocurrió?

El miró su brazo y sonrió.

— No es nada, Emmett me quebró el brazo y—

— ¡¿Y tú me trajiste así? —chillé.

— Shh —susurró—. No pasa nada, lo haría de nuevo si fuese necesario —sonrió cuando mis mejillas ardieron—. Me tenías muy preocupado.

Suspiré.

— Lo siento mucho, yo no… Bueno, no es que no haya querido, pero es que yo… —enmudecí y apreté los ojos con fuerza para luego abrirlos y observar su rostro—. ¿Cuánto llevo aquí?

— Dos días. Te han tenido sedada, es mejor.

— Lo siento, Edward… Supongo que todos me odian, sería justo.

Arqueó una ceja con incredulidad.

— ¿Estás de broma? Están todos afuera, Esme y yo nos hemos quedado aquí para…

— ¿No has dormido?

— Ehm, no…

— Quiero que duermas, esto no es justo. Yo estoy bien, no moriré ni nada…

— No seas ridícula —gruñó, probablemente enfadado por lo último—. He dormido en la sala de espera y me repongo con café.

— No es justo —repetí—. Hoy volverás a tu casa y dormirás. Yo estoy bien, esto es algo habitual.

— No va a repetirse —espetó con ronca voz autoritaria.

— N—no lo sé…

— Estaré contigo, prometo evitar que vuelva a ocurrir.

— Estoy acostu—

— No. Por favor, no digas que estás acostumbrada, porque no está bien, y no va a ocurrir otra vez. Nunca. Es totalmente ridículo que estés habituada a cortarte las muñecas.

— ¡No es ridículo! Si tan sólo supieras porqué lo hago… ¿Sabes? No te metas en mi vida.

— Sé porqué lo haces, y si me meto en tu vida, es porque quiero protegerte, porque me importas —masculló, enojado.

Carlisle entró, sonriendo.

— Tengo buenas noticias —anunció. Edward apretó la mandíbula dándome una última mirada fulminante y salió de la habitación—. ¿Qué ocurrió? Parecía enojadísimo, y eso no es bueno. Como sea, hoy en la tare puedes salir de aquí.

Sonreí.

— Algo bueno.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Salí del hospital y me dirigí al Volvo, aún con la mandíbula apretada.

— ¡Edward! —gritó Alice, corriendo detrás de mí.

— Lárgate, Mary. Quiero estar solo.

— ¡No seas infantil y vuelve aquí!

La ignoré y le quité la alarma a mi coche.

— ¡Detente ahora mismo, Edward Cullen!

Alice me enterró las uñas en el brazo, volteándome hacia ella.

— ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

— No te metas, déjame solo.

— No puedes enfadarte, entiende que está acost—

— ¡No digas eso! —rugí, ahora furioso—. ¡No puedes acostumbrarte a cortarte las muñecas!

— ¡Pues ella lo está, y si tanto la quieres tendrás que entenderla!

— ¡Es absurdo!

— ¡Tu eres el absurdo! Ugh, mierda, ¡Piensa en lo que siente!

Agité las aletas de la nariz, respirando lentamente para calmarme.

— De acuerdo, ¿Qué quieres?

Gruñó.

— Y lo vuelvo a decir; tus cambios de humor me estresan —suspiró—. Vas a entrar ahí, te disculparás, y cuando salga le pedirás una cita.

— Deja de planear mi vida, Mary.

— ¡No me digas Mary! —espetó, quitándome las llaves del Volvo—. Entra ahora, luego te devuelvo las llaves.

Entrecerré los ojos con rabia.

— ¡Ya entra al hospital! —gritó, pasando a mi lado. Yo suspiré y entré al hospital. Alice se dirigió a la cafetería y yo subí al tercer piso. Carlisle estaba en la sala de espera con Esme.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —inquirí. Carlisle arqueó una ceja, se notaba enfadado.

— Le debes una disculpa, Anthony.

Gruñí.

— Mi nombre es Edward, Carlisle. ¿También planearás mi vida? ¿Es una alianza en mi contra, o qué?

Esme rió.

— Déjalo, Carlisle. Mi hijo sabe lo que tiene que hacer. ¿Verdad, Edward?

Le sonreí.

— Cierto, mami.

Mi papá rió.

— Hoy Bella se puede ir, con curaciones, obviamente.

— ¿Qué harás con Edward?

Frunció el ceño.

— El yeso le durará por lo menos dos o tres semanas. No es demasiado grave, y tampoco aguantaría más tiempo.

— Me leíste el pensamiento —bromeé.

— Deja de cambiar de tema, quiero tu trasero en la habitación de Bella ahora, Anthony.

— Es Edward —gruñí.

— An—tho—ny. Ahora.

Bufé.

— Tírame a los tiburones.

— Yo no la traté de ridícula.

— Yo no me corté las muñecas.

— ¡Anthony!

— ¡Es Edward!

— ¡Ve ahora!

Gruñí, caminando a paso lento por el pasillo. Me puse en frente de la puerta e inhalé aire. Abrí la puerta y entré en silencio. Bella tenía las manos sobre sus ojos. Me costó un segundo comprender que estaba llorando.

— ¿Bella? —corrí a su lado, abrazándola. Ella hipó, abrazándome con fuerza—. Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Nunca quise decir eso, pero es que cuando me enfado, yo no, no mido lo que, las palabras que… No llores.

Rió, apartándose.

— Es cómico ver cómo te trabas con las palabras —sonrió sin felicidad—. No fue tu culpa, tenía que llorar de todos modos.

— Lo siento —repetí.

— ¿Aún piensas que soy ridícula? —inquirió. Yo suspiré.

— No quise decir eso, en serio. Es sólo… Me enfurece que te hagas daño.

— Perdón, pero… Me cuesta no hacer algo que ya tengo por costumbre —me mordí la lengua para evitar comentarios desagradables—. Sé que odias que diga eso, pero trata de entenderme. Si tus padres murieran, y vieras c—como… los a—asesinan… d—de seguro estarías igual—sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y apreté el abrazo a su alrededor.

— Ya no pienses en eso. Estaré contigo, no te dejaré. No volverás a dañarte, porque yo estaré ahí, junto a ti. Además, ¡Hoy en la tarde podrás volver a casa!

Asintió, inhalando aire.

— ¿Mejor?

— Sí, eso creo —mintió. Yo puse los ojos en blanco—. Dejemos de hablar de eso, ¿Si?

— De acuerdo… ¿Qué tal si… hablamos d—de nosotros? —balbuceé.

Sus mejillas se encendieron.

— ¿N—nosotros?

Asentí.

— Ya sabemos que… p—pues… Bueno, en realidad no sabemos nada —fruncí el entrecejo y Bella rió—. Quiero decir, bien, tú, ya sabes, tú me g—gustas. Es como ese gustar gustar, no sólo gustar, si no que me gustas gustas de gustar enserio… O sea, bien, me callo.

— Eres tierno —rió y sus mejillas se volvieron a colorear—. Quizás, t—tú, pues, tú también me gustes. De gustar, sí, ese mismo gustar, no lo diré como tú porque es vergonzoso —ambos reímos

— Yo… me preguntaba si luego de que salieras de aquí te gustaría salir —sonreí de manera torcida, intentando dejar atrás el nerviosismo.

— ¿Juntos?

— Claro, juntos Tú y yo, yo y tú, juntos, los dos.

— Sería una buena idea, estoy de acuerdo.

— Genial, entonces, eh, iré a comer algo —caminé hacia atrás, tropezando con varias cosas. Bella rió—. Te veo luego.

— De acuerdo.

— Adiós —salí de la habitación y suspiré. Estuve a punto de tirarme al piso.

* * *

_¡Hooola! :D ¿Cómo están? ¡Ya volví!_

_¿Qué tal el cap? ¿Les gustó? A mi me gusta mucho, en particular el principio, cuando empieza, y el final. Edward es tar tiernucho :3 ¡Es un amor cuando se pone nervioso! ¿Verdad?_

_Bue, me tengo que ir. ¡Mañana iré a la nieve! Lo mejor, es que iré con mi mejor amigo, y no conozco la nieve. ¡Deséenme suerte!_

_Bites _

_Ciao!_


	6. 6

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo es mía la trama.

* * *

**6**

**Edward POV**

— ¿Cómo salió todo? —Alice me preguntó apenas puse un pie en la sala de espera.

Inhalé aire, sonriendo.

— Bien.

Mi hermana aplaudió.

— Perfecto. ¡Perfecto! Carlisle la dará de alta ahora. Iremos a casa, buscaré ropa, la arreglaré y se verá hermosa.

— Ella _es_ hermosa —gruñí. Alice arqueó las cejas, sonriendo—. Bien, lo reconozco. Esa castaña me tiene loco.

Rió.

— Se te nota. Okey, cuando yo te avise puedes ir a buscarla. Mientras arréglate, ve a comprarle una rosa o qué se yo. Lo único que te pido es que no molestes, porque la pones totalmente nerviosa.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron.

— ¿De verdad?

— Que no te crezca el ego, hermanito —bromeó, volteando y corriendo hacia la habitación 130—. ¡Bella!

Me reí. Claramente, hoy sería un _muy_ buen día.

—

Carlisle me trajo la chaqueta negra y Jasper me tiró las llaves del Volvo.

— Va a sonar tan gay, pero… Joder, te ves sexy, Edward —me reí y mi cuñado hizo una mueca de asco, seguido por un escalofrío—. Ugh, marica. Hagamos como que nunca dije eso.

Puse los ojos en blanco antes de echarme una última mirada al espejo.

Los jeans gastados, una camisa blanca, mis converse y mi chaqueta de cuero negra. Agradecí mentalmente a Alice por la chaqueta, las zapatillas y la camisa. El cabello recién lavado, lo desordené un poco más, dándole un aspecto de chico malo, o algo parecido. Mi cabello goteaba y algunos mechones caían por mi frente. Rogué porque a Bella le gustara mi aspecto.

— Bueno, los veo después. Traeré a Bella sana y salva —Carlisle y Jasper sonrieron.

— Suerte, hijo.

Salí de casa y esperé la llamada de Alice. Como si lo hubiera visto, mi móvil sonó.

— Allie.

— Eddie —contestó en tono burlesco—. Bella está lista. Ven a recogerla a la casa de Jazzy.

— De acuerdo.

— ¡Adiós!

Colgué y me metí dentro del coche.

* * *

**Bella POV**

— Mi hermano ya viene. Acomódate el cabello. ¿Traes el móvil encima? —asentí—. Bien. Tu falda está bien, tu remera, tu chaqueta… ¿Llevas dinero?

— Claro que sí, Allie.

— Bien, bien. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿No tienes mareos, puedes respirar?

— Estoy bien, Alice.

— Okey. Si te sientes mal, le dices a Edward que te traiga, o que llame a papá y te lleve al hosp—

— Estoy bien, Alice —repetí, suspirando.

— Claro, lo estás.

— Pareces mi madre —reí y luego caí en la cuenta de lo que había dicho. Alice tragó saliva, observándome con cautela. — E—estoy bien.

— ¿Segura?

Cerré los ojos, respirando más rápido de lo habitual.

— S—sólo necesito… s—sentarme —balbuceé. Tanteé la cama tras de mí y me tiré en ella—. Estaré bien, enserio.

— Llamaré a…—el timbre sonó y m respiración se volvió más irregular—. Bella, estás asustándome. Quédate aquí, vuelvo enseguida.

La escuché salir del cuarto y abrir la puerta. Dos segundos más tarde, Edward estaba arrodillado junto a mí.

— ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que llame a Carlisle?

— No, no —abrí los ojos. Su ceño estaba fruncido, y sonrió al observarme. Sus esmeraldas brillaron con intensidad.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

— Sí, estoy bien.

— ¿De verdad?

— Estoy bien, Edward —suspiré—. ¿Vamos?

Frunció los labios.

— Si te sientes mal, sólo dímelo. Te traeré devuelta o…

— Edward —gruñí. Puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó, tendiéndome la mano.

— ¿Estás lista? —asentí, tomando su mano y poniéndome de pie. Al soltarlo, sentí la pérdida de calor en todo mi cuerpo—. Bien, vamos.

— Edward, si ves que no está bien, la traes.

— Por supuesto —tomó mi mano y mis mejillas se colorearon. Alice rió—. Te veo luego, Allie.

— Suerte, a _ambos_.

Salimos de casa de Jasper. Edward me llevó a su coche. Abrió la puerta de copiloto para mí y yo entré. La cerró y se dio la vuelta. Aproveché para abrochar mi cinturón.

Edward puso el coche en marcha.

* * *

**Edward POV.**

— ¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó en un susurro.

— Ya verás.

Bufó.

— ¿Es sorpresa?

Me encogí de hombros.

— Algo así. Tómalo como quieras.

—No me gustan las sorpresas.

— Entonces no lo es.

Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que me dirás?

— Nop — murmuré. Ella resopló y yo reí.

—No entiendo.

— No es necesario que lo hagas.

Alzó una ceja.

— A veces, eres raro. ¿Lo sabías?

Reí de nuevo.

— Sí, lo sé.

Ella suspiró. Aproveché la luz roja del semáforo para mirarla.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Frunció los labios.

— Es que… No sé, estoy cansada.

Alcé una ceja.

— ¿De qué?

— De todo —suspiró otra vez—. Siempre es lo mismo, ¿Entiendes?

Negué con la cabeza.

— No en realidad —admití, volviendo a poner el coche en marcha.

— Mira: Me corto, voy al hospital, salgo del hospital, todos felices, pasa algo incómodo, vuelvo a cortarme, vuelvo al hospital, y todo se repite.

Ahora fui yo quien suspiro.

— No tiene que ser así, Bella. Es así porque tú lo decides —iba a responder, pero solté una mano del volante y tapé su boca con ella, causando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas—. Bella, yo sé que tú puedes, que lo dejarás. Sonará frío, pero ya es pasado. Tengo caro que no se olvida, y que la herida no cierra, pero con el tiempo es soportable. Y yo estoy aquí, junto a ti. Saldrás adelante, y yo estaré orgulloso de ti cuando eso pase.

Sonrió y yo saqué´ mi mano de sus labios.

— Gracias, Edward —le sonreí devuelta.

— O—oye, y… Te tengo una pregunta.

— Dispara.

Tragué saliva.

— Tú… ¿Sientes algo, a—algo por mí?

Se le atascó el aire en la garganta.

— Ehm, E—edward…

— Sólo respóndeme —pedí—, por favor.

Inhaló aire.

— P—pues… La verdad —tragó saliva—. Sí, algo…

— ¿Algo de poco, o algo de—

— Te quiero, Edward. M—me gustas.

Sonreí, mis mejillas teñidas de rojo.

— ¿Enserio?

— P—por favor, no me hagas decirlo de nuevo.

Me reí.

— De todas maneras, tú me gustas más.

Se rió.

— Otra pregunta.

— Suelta —sonrió.

— ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

— Bastante —admitió, frunciendo el ceño—. Ahora yo.

— Dilo.

— ¿De verdad te gusto? Q—quiero decir, ¿Más de lo que tú me gustas a mí?

Sonreí.

— Correcto.

Sus mejillas ardieron de rojo y yo las acaricie con ternura. Se colorearon más y sonrió.

— Eres… No lo sé, extraño —me reí ante su comentario—. Haces que me ponga nerviosa, que me tiemblen las rodillas… Eres lindo.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron.

— No lo creo, pero gracias. En ese caso, tú eres hermosa —sonreí al igual que ella.

Detuve el coche y suspiré feliz.

— Llegamos.

Bella abrió la puerta. Salí del coche y corrí a su lado justo para escucharla susurrar:

— Que hermoso…

* * *

_¡Hooola chicas! ¿Les gusto? Corto, lo sé. ¿Donde la llevará? :O! Me gusta la parte en que puse "Como si lo hubiera sabido, mi movil sono" Esa parte que Allie debe llamar a Ed, es como tan del poder de Alice(? Jajaj :D Algo rapidín porque tengo MUCHAS cosas que hacer. No sé cómo aún no me han retado._

_**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOR REVIEWS DEL CAP ANTERIOR! ¡LLEGAMOS A LOS 50! **Chicas, son lo MEJOR! Las amo :D!_

_Actualizaré pronto._

_**¡UN DATO! Races Of Love está en Hiatus por tiempo indefinido! Si tienen dudas o reclamos al respecto, un RR o un PM & les contesto;)**_

_Bites! Las amo! _

_Ciao!  
_


	7. 7

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen. La trama es TOTALMENTE mía, & s la leo en otro lugar, cortaré en trocitos a la plageadora;)

**7.**

**Edward POV.**

— _Que hermoso…_

— ¿Te gusta?

Sonrió, volteando a verme.

— ¿Qué si me gusta? ¡Es hermoso!

Sonreí, feliz.

Había decidido llevarla a La Push, al _Quileute River__***. **_Era uno de mis lugares favoritos. Era donde venía cuando quería pensar, y principalmente donde la había visto por primera vez, con ese tal James.

— ¿Recuerdas que aquí te conocí?

Sonrió, pero una sombra de tristeza cubrió sus ojos.

— Lo recuerdo.

Observó el horizonte, donde el sol ya casi se escondía. La noche no tardaría en caer, y con ello el frío.

Tomé su mano y la encaminé hacia _mi_ lugar. Había puesto un mantel, para que ella pudiese sentarse. Unas frutas, algo de pan y jugo. Se sentó y yo me senté a su lado. Bella se acomodó junto a mí, y yo la rodeé con un brazo.

— El recuerdo anterior de ese lugar va a ser reemplazado por _este_.

Sonreí.

— Me parece bien —murmuré. Ella suspiró, acomodándose en mi costado.

Nos tire hacia atrás, sabiendo que había un árbol en el que nos podríamos apoyar.

— Es todo tan hermoso… Y que tú me hayas traído lo mejora considerablemente.

Me reí, tomando una frutilla y echándomela a la boca.

— Éste era mi lugar, antes. Cuando vivía en la pensión —admití.

Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Porqué no vivías con tus padres, Edward? —preguntó. Los recuerdos de las palabras de Carlisle me llegaron fugazmente.

**Flash Back**

— _¡No puedo creer que quieras ser músico, Edward!_

— _¡Por el amor de Dios, Carlisle! ¿No entiendes? ¡Es lo que yo amo!_

— _Te lo prohíbo, Anthony._

_Apreté la mandíbula._

— _Ya no, Carlisle. No me interesan tus prohibiciones. Estoy harto de tener que hacer lo que se te dé la gana. Es mi vida._

— _Eres mi hijo._

— _Que no hayas sabido aprovechar tu vida no es mi problema._

— _¡Detente ahí, Anthony! No uses ese tono conmigo_

— _No me prohíbas lo que amo, papá. No quiero ser un maldito médico._

— _Joder, Edward. ¡Hay tantas carreras, tantas posibilidades! ¿Y tú elegiste lo mediocre? Eres tan estúpido…_

— _¡Lo soy! ¿Y sabes qué? No me interesa serlo. Salí a ti, Carlisle. Soy un Cullen._

— _Mientras vivas en mi casa, debes cumplir mis normas. No serás músico, Anthony._

— _¡Perfecto! Entonces, no tengo nada más que estar haciendo en tú casa, Carlisle._

_Salí del despacho de Carlisle a zancadas._

— _¡Edward! ¿Dónde vas?_

_M volteé a responderle._

— _A alguna parte donde acepten a un músico mediocre._

**Fin Flash Back**

— No creo que quieras hablar de eso, Bella.

Me sonrió.

— Claro que quiero.

Hice una mueca e inhalé aire.

— Quería ser músico… Carlisle me lo prohibió, y me dijo que mientras viviera en su casa, tendría que seguir sus normas…

— Y tú como chico rebelde quisiste irte, ¿No?

Me reí.

— No fue tan así, Bella. No sabes lo duro que fue vivir en otro lado… La gente sabía que yo era un Cullen, y por alguna parte la noticia de mis gustos por la música se había colado. Me creían un irresponsable, un bueno para nada —murmuré, recordando con una mueca todas las palabras de la gente…

**Flash Back**

— _¿Es mi imaginación, o es el hijo del doctor Cullen? —susurró Jessica. Si no me equivocaba, era una de las arrastradas del instituto. _

_Lauren, Newton y Tyler Crowley se voltearon a mirarme._

— _Claro que sí. El tarado de la música —contestó Mike._

_Lauren rió._

— _Estaba más bueno cuando vivía con los Cullen. Parece que ya no se baña._

_Apreté los puños con fuerza._

— _Es un idiota. Preferiría vivir con mis padres que tienen dinero a intentar ser algo que no sirve —murmuró Tyler._

_Me volteé en su dirección._

—_Primero: Sí, soy Edward Cullen. Segundo: Me baño, Lauren. Al parecer, deberías cambiar tu champú porque afecta a tus neuronas. Tercero: Los músicos si sirven, Tyler. Al menos yo intento ser algo en la vida, no vivir a costa de mis padres._

_Lauren me observó de arriba abajo._

— _Sigues estando bueno._

_Alcé una ceja._

— _Sigues siendo una tarada y una arrastrada —volteé sobre mis talones, y luego me volví a Mike—. Oh, y Mike. Nunca tendrás un peinado como el mío. Y Lauren no te ama, ya supéralo._

_Eso, era algo de todos los días. Lamentablemente la gente pensaba que era la oveja negra._

_Y eso, dolía._

**Flash Back**

— Oh… —frunció el ceño y me abrazó por la cintura—. ¿Te sigue gustando la música?

Sonreí.

— Es lo que yo amo… Aunque supongo que es cierto que no es fácil ser reconocido…

— Podrías tocar en pubs —opinó—. Yo iría a verte.

Me reí.

— Para mí, sería más que suficiente.

Un muchacho, de unos diecisiete, caminaba hacia nosotros. Bella alzó la mirada y la sentí tensarse.

— Cuánto tiempo, Bella —murmuró, su voz ronca. Miró las muñecas de mi ángel y rodó los ojos—. Veo que aún tienes esas costumbres —masculló, su tono ácido completamente—. De cualquier manera, sigues estando buena.

Miré a Bella, esperando su respuesta. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

— ¿Bella? —murmuré. No me respondió. Me puse de pie, quedando frente al moreno.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —inquirió, examinándome de pies a cabeza.

— No es de tu incumbencia. ¿Qué mierda te crees?

— Su ex.

Me ardió la sangre sólo por pensar que Bella podría haber estado con él. Tomé impulso con el brazo y estampé mi puño en su mandíbula.

— Te prometo, te juro que si vuelvo a verte cerca de mi Bella, te mato —rugí, acercándome—. No soy responsable de mis actos…

— Jacob, mucho gusto —bromeó—. No te molestes, no me das miedo. Oh, y cuídala. Aunque te apuesto que no serás capaz de que deje de cortarse —rió.

Agité las aletas de la nariz. Respiré con lentitud para calmarme.

Escuché un sollozo a mi lado y observé; Bella estaba ovillada junto al árbol, llorando desconsoladamente.

Me tiré al piso, y la atraje a mi cuerpo. La senté en mi regazo, acunándola contra mi pecho.

— ¿Quién es él?

Apretó mi camisa con fuerza.

— No me dejes —sollozó—. No te vayas.

La abracé con fuerza, besando su cabeza.

— No me iré, estoy aquí. Tranquila, Bella.

— Quédate, quédate conmigo…

Suspiré. Me hacía tan mal verla así. Tan desprotegida…

* * *

**Bella POV**

Edward me abrazaba con fuerza. Me ayudaba bastante intentando cerrar la herida en mi pecho. Esa que ya había cerrado, pero que, claramente, alguien debía llegar a abrirla otra vez.

—Quiero ayudarte, Bella. Necesito saber quién es. ¿Quieres que lo mate? Lo mataré.

— ¡No! —chillé. A Reneé y Charlie no le gustaría ver al ex de su hija muerto por su actual.

— Déjame ayudarte…

Alcé la cabeza, encontrándome con su mandíbula recta. Volteó su cabeza a mí, quedando peligrosamente cerca de mi rostro.

— Es mi ex —murmuré con la voz rota—. Mis padres lo adoraban, era casi un hijo más para ellos. Pero a Jacob nunca le gustó que me cortase, y cuando mis padres… Ya sabes, c—cuando… murieron… Los cortes fueron más a menudo, Jacob se molestaba más aún. Salía con otra chica, y pensaba que yo no me enteraría. Cuando supe me corté de nuevo, y Jacob me dejó. Siempre me tachó de loca, y de idiota por cortarme. Y en el hospital, conocí a Carlisle. Allie estaba ayudándolo ese día, y tu padre le pidió que se quedara conmigo, porque yo no quería hablar ni comer. Me negaba a comer algo, y no respondía a nada. Recuerdo que dos enfermeras quedaron heridas por intentar inyectarme anestesia. Necesitaban curarme, y yo no los dejaba. Además, me dolía mucho. Decidieron dormirme, pero fue una ardua batalla.

Suspiró.

— Yo estoy junto a ti, Bella. Soy diferente.

Me encogí. James me decía eso a menudo.

— Todos son iguales.

— No es cierto, no es verdad —tomó mis manos—. Bella, prometo jamás hacerte daño.

Suspiré.

— Ya me han dicho eso antes, Edward. Y resulta no ser cierto.

— Bella, soy diferente a ellos —tomó mi rostro entre sus manos—. ¿Me crees?

Su aliento me aturdió por completo. Era tan débil…

— Me gustar—ría… —miré sus labios, acercándome—. Yo sé que eres diferente…

— Lo soy, lo soy —murmuró, atrayéndome a su rostro.

Atrapó mis labios en un dulce beso, cargado de amor. Me acarició las mejillas con suavidad, mientras yo rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos. Edward sonrió, besándome con más ímpetu. Mandé a la mierda todas mis suposiciones de que él sólo quisiera jugar conmigo y disfruté el beso.

Sus labios sabían a frutilla. Amaba la frutilla. Y a sus labios. Descubrí sabor a menta, seguramente de la pasta de dientes, y otro que no pude identificar. Me separé de él, saboreándome. Edward rió.

— Dios, tanto tiempo soñándolo, y no estaba ni cerca de mis imaginaciones —murmuró. Me reí, abrazándolo.

— ¿Eres diferente? —inquirí con miedo. Él suspiro.

— Claro que soy diferente, cariño —susurró, levantando mi rostro para que lo mirase—. Ellos eran unos imbéciles, y no estoy diciendo que yo no lo sea, sólo digo que conozco mis límites. Si soy un imbécil, lo seré con cualquier otra persona que no seas tú.

Sonreí.

— No eres imbécil. Eres… Un impulsivo, claro, pero un hermoso impulsivo.

Se rió.

— Deja de hacer eso, nunca en mi vida me había sonrojado y contigo se hace habitual.

— Es justo. Yo me sonrojo con cada palabra y gesto tuyo. Y tú deberías también.

— Es diferente.

— Te quiero.

Sonrió, mirándome con ternura.

— Créeme, yo te quiero mucho más.

* * *

***Quileute River: Es un lugar muy hermoso en La Push. Busquen en google, en imágenes si desean verlo. Yo me enamore de el lugar :D**

* * *

_Hoooola! ¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto? A mi me gusta mucho :D Gracias Geme por ayudarme con el lugar & lo que pasaría luego :D_

_Por si hay dudas, NO me cae mal Jacob, y tengo claro que he hecho dos Jacob's malos, pero lo amo :D Osea, cuando esta con Nessie, no cuando quiere a Bella. Espero no molestar a nadie con el comentario ^^ La cosa es que lo puse porque estaba en la Push, y no encontre algo mas logico que poner a Jacob, no lo sé :D_

_El Fic se va a alargar. Al principio, habia dicho que seria de unos diez, doce caps. máximo. Pero ahora se me ocurrió una idea & la voy a poner, y eso va a hacer que se alargue. De todos modos les voy a avisar dos caps o el anteror al final :D_

_Bites3 Las quiero._

_**¿Review?**_

_Ciao!**  
**_


	8. 8

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de S.M. La trama es de **mi propiedad**. Si la leo en otra parte, SUFRIRÁS, MALDITA PERRA! (:

* * *

**8.**

**Bella POV**

Habíamos salido hace unos minutos del instituto. Alice me había dicho que la esperara un poco, porque tenía que hablar con Jasper, así que di unas vueltas dentro del instituto. De seguro cuando mi amiga llegase, me llamaría para saber donde rayos me había metido.

Entré en la biblioteca en silencio y pasé junto al muro de anuncios*****. Algo en él llamó mi atención y me devolví a leerlo.

_¿Cantas, tocas instrumentos, o tienes una banda?_

_¿Conoces a alguien que haga algo de eso, pero es marica y no se atreve a hacerlo público?__*****_

_¡Ven al Pub desde las ocho de la tarde hasta las tres de la madrugada, _

_Y súbete al escenario a enseñarnos lo que sabes!_

Sonreí, sacando un lápiz y un cuaderno de mi bolso para anotar la dirección y la hora.

Mi móvil vibró en mi bolsillo, sobresaltándome. Escribí con más rapidez y guardé todo en la mochila al tiempo que sacaba el móvil de mi pantalón y contestaba.

— Allie, ya voy.

— Okey. En cinco, o te vas a pie.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

— De acuerdo —colgué y caminé a paso rápido a la salida. Me despedí con la mano de la bibliotecaria, quien me sonrió con calidez. Corrí al aparcamiento y pude ver a Alice apoyada en el coche amarillo. Tenía los brazos cruzados, y la mirada gacha. Cuando llegué a su lado, pegó un salto, algo poco normal en ella.

— ¿Qué va mal?

— Discutí con Jasper —murmuró.

— ¿Porqué?

— Porque es un tarado entrometido.

— Alice…

— ¡Es verdad!

Suspiré.

— ¿Qué pasó?

Bajó mirada, y una lágrima cayó hasta su zapato. La abracé con fuerza, y ella lloró en mi hombro.

— Piensa que le oculto cosas. Lo único que no le he dicho fue lo tuyo, lo que pasó… Bueno, ya entiendes. Y lo que pasa entre tú y Edward. ¡Pero eso no le incumbe!

— ¿Quieres que hable con él?

Quitó la cabeza de mi hombro para mirarme. Hacer a Alice llorar era lo más cruel de la humanidad.

— ¿Harías eso por mí? —preguntó, esbozando una media sonrisa.

Sonreí también.

— Claro que sí, tonta —reí, abrazándola—. Espérame aquí, ¿Sí? Vuelvo enseguida.

Alice asintió, subiéndose al coche. Corrí devuelta al instituto. Jasper caminaba desde el gimnasio, así que corrí hasta chocar con él.

— ¡Jasper! —chillé, sonriendo. Él sonrió falsamente y puse los ojos en blanco—. Tu alegría es contagiosa.

— No estoy de humor, Bella. Sólo quiero ir a casa…

— Pero —lo volteé cuando pasó a mi lado. Jasper alzó la cabeza, sus mechones rubios se despeinaron en su rostro—, yo no voy a dejarte ir. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Alice está igual, y no quiere decirme nada…

— No me engañas, Bella. Sé perfectamente que Alice te mandó a hablar conmigo porque es demasiado cobarde para decirme que ya no me ama…

Alcé una ceja, esperando que el rubio me dijera 'Bueno, es mentira', o algo por el estilo.

Nada.

Solté una carcajada, tan fuerte, que Jasper pegó un salto. Luego, suspiró y me dio la espalda, caminando hacia el aparcamiento.

— ¡Jasper, no! —corrí hacia él, volteándolo hacia mí—. ¿Lo que dijiste no era una broma?

— Bella, jamás bromearía con eso —murmuró con la voz rota—. Preferiría que me lo dijera de frente a que te mandara para mentirme.

— ¡Dios, hombre! ¿Estás escuchándote? ¡Alice jamás te dejaría por otro!

— ¿Entonces porqué siento que hay algo que me esconde? ¿Por qué no me deja ver las páginas de internet en las que está metida? Tengo claro que son sólo restoranes, y no son para nosotros. Lo que quiere decir, que está saliendo con alguien más.

Mis mejillas se colorearon y Jasper frunció el entrecejo.

— Eh, bueno, no son para ustedes. Ni para Alice con otro hombre… —tragué saliva, la mirada inquisitiva de Jasper me ponía de los nervios—. E—estoy saliendo con Edward…

La comprensión golpeó su rostro como una bofetada, y luego sus mejillas se encendieron como la nariz de Rodolfo el reno.

— E—eso quiere decir que, que estoy enfadado con Alice… ¿Por qué tú sales con Edward?

Asentí.

— Creo.

Frunció los labios y corrió al aparcamiento gritando el nombre de su novia. Yo suspiré feliz, y salí al aparcamiento para ver cómo Jasper bajaba a Alice del coche y la abrazaba con fuerza. Sonreí, aunque me tendría que ir a pie, y la casa de los Cullen no estaba muy cerca que digamos…

Pero bueno, valía la pena si podía ver a Alice y Jazz juntos de nuevo.

Salí a paso rápido del instituto, para que la duende no me obligara a ir en su coche y que ella se fuera con Jasper en la moto, o lo que fuera. No tenía ganas de conducir hoy.

Me puse los audífonos y subí el volumen. Sonaba una de las tantas canciones de Muse que adoraba con mi alma*****.

Crucé la calle mientras me ponía la capucha. Un coche paró a centímetros de mi pierna, y lancé una mirada rápida para fulminarlo. Pero, al conductor del Volvo no se le podía fulminar con la mirada. Más bien comérselo, eso era mucho más eficiente.

Edward sonrió y sacó la cabeza por la ventana.

— ¿Subes?

Sonreí, algo nerviosa. Debería haberme quedado esperando a Alice, y conducir…

— ¿Bella?

Alcé la mirada y asentí, caminando hacia el coche. Entré en silencio, y me puse el cinturón de seguridad. Edward rió.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté, volteándome a mirarlo.

Volvió a reír.

— Es que te pusiste el cinturón como si de verdad condujera como un loco —me explicó y yo reí.

— Es que sí conduces como un loco.

— Oh, muchas gracias.

— No hay de qué.

Edward aceleró, sonriendo.

— ¿No ibas a irte con mi hermana?

— Iba, sí. Pero discutió con Jasper, y ahora tenían que arreglarse, y… ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

Alzó las cejas.

— Vine a buscarte.

— No es cierto.

— Lo es —me aseguró, mirándome—. Vine a comprar cuerdas para mi guitarra aquí cerca y Alice me llamó, diciendo que se iría con Jazz. Supuse que eso significaba que te irías sola, y no iba a dejar que eso pasara.

Mis mejillas se encendieron y Edward rió.

— No te imaginas cuánto amo eso, Bella.

— Y tú no te imaginas cuánto lo odio —gruñí.

Soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Por qué? Es adorable, y me encanta.

— No lo es, es algo incómodo y lo detesto.

— Yo lo amo.

— Yo lo odio.

— Y me encanta.

— Yo no.

— Tú me encantas.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras se me quedaron atascadas en la garganta. Luego de un minuto de silencio, Edward suspiró.

— Lo siento.

Lancé una rápida mirada hacia Edward, quién conducía con la mirada perdida en la calle frente a él.

— E—edward, yo…

— No hace falta que digas nada, Bella. Yo entiendo.

— ¿Entiendes qué?

— Esto.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— E—esto, pues, es un silencio incómodo, debido a que yo dije que tú me encantabas y tú no dijiste nada, quiero decir, no es lo mismo.

— ¿Qué no es lo mismo?

— Bella, por favor.

Inhalé aire.

— Mira, Edward Cullen —comencé, mascullando enojada—, si no te respondí fue porque me pones de los nervios y las palabras se me pegan en la garganta como Lauren se te pega a ti cada vez que te ve, ¿Entiendes? Así que no te vengas con el papel emo de Jasper, porque ya está ocupado.

Abrió la boca, y luego la cerró. Sonreí, orgullosa de mí misma.

— Eso quiere decir que…

— Que me encantas más de lo que yo te encanto, Edward. Eso quiere decir.

* * *

*****No sabía como se llamaba, asi que le puse 'mural de anuncios'. Si alguien sabe, que me diga porfavor xDD Aunque supongo que todos saben a que me refería, es una muralla donde pones los anuncios que deseas. Es estupido explicarlo, lo sé.

* * *

*****Me encantó esa frase xDD La encontre tan sexy!

* * *

***** Para las que no saben, Muse es mi banda favorita :D La amo con TODO mi ser, & todas sus canciones son geniales, porque canta Matth(L)

* * *

_Hooola mis niñas bonitas! :D ¿Como están? Bueno, una excusa no tengo, en realidad, pero... ¡Aqui estoy! He estado haciendo algunas cosas importantes, pero tampoco es excusa._

_¿Les gusto el cap? Lo acabo de terminar :D A mi me gusta como quedo, siendo sincera (: He estado pensando en otras dos ideaitas, una que de seguro va a ser un OS, o alo máximo un Two shot, & la otra... No lo sé, esa pude que se alargue :D_

_Buee, eso! Bites, Cuidense mucho, las quiero!_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_Ciao!**  
**_


	9. 9

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes presentes en esta historia me pertenece. La historia es de mi completa propiedad, y la persona que ose a plagiarla se verá en gran peligro de muerte.

**Summary: **Edward pelea con sus padres y se va de casa. Cuando vuelve, ve a una chica de cabello castaño en su cuarto. Aquella chica tiene heridas muy profundas, difíciles de reparar. ¿Podrá el curarlas? —Prometo jamás hacerte daño. —Ya me han dicho eso antes. TH— Un poco de Ooc

* * *

**Edward POV**

Luego de la respuesta de Bella, preferí cerrar la boca antes de hacerla enojar. Y aunque en parte estaba feliz de que yo le encantase, ahora entendía a lo que Jasper se refería con 'Bella es un mounstruo cuando se enoja'. Claro que tenía razón, la chica estuvo a punto de convertirse en Hulk cuando le reclamé por quedarse callada.

Estacioné frente a la casa de tres pisos y Bella se bajó sin decir palabra. Yo la imité y corrí a su lado, tomando su brazo antes de subir las escaleras.

— Oye, oye. ¿Te enfadaste?

— No. Sí. Deja de ser tan egocéntrico.

— ¿Yo egocéntrico? —inquirí, casi gritando—. Jamás he sido egocéntrico, Isabella.

— Sí, tienes razón. No era la palabra que buscaba, pero es lo que más se asemeja.

— ¡No es cierto!

— No puedes enfadarte porque me quedo callada cuando dices que te encanto, Edward —dijo, conteniendo la rabia—. Es ridículo.

— No me enfadé —mentí.

— Ah, claro.

— Bella, esto es totalmente estúpido. ¿Podemos dejar de discutir?

— De acuerdo —murmuró, volteando a la casa.

Suspiré, tomándola del brazo y atrayéndola hacia mí. La abracé con ternura, y ella suspiró también.

— No estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de relaciones, Bella. ¿Puedes ayudarme?

— Estamos juntos en esto —me aseguró, alejándose y sonriendo luego de un suspiro—. Tú me ayudas y yo te ayudo.

Sonreí, y la acerqué para besar su frente.

* * *

— No, Alice —suspiré, con horror fingido.

— ¡Pero Edward, necesitas ropa nueva! —chilló.

— No, no la necesito. Hazme el favor de salir de mi cuarto, ¿Si?

— Edward, a Bella no le gustará que uses ropa vieja.

Me volteé a mirarla, ceñudo.

— ¿De verdad?

— De verdad. Es muy complicada en ese aspecto —asintió sabiamente, con los ojos brillantes.

— Bueno, en ese caso…

— No es cierto, Alice —Bella entró en el cuarto, rodando los ojos—. ¿No pudiste encontrar una mentira más creíble?

— Bella, por todo lo que es santo, ¿Quieres callarte?

Rió, sentándose junto a mí en la orilla de la cama.

— Me encantas así, tal cual. No me interesa tu ropa vieja, o tus zapatillas llenas de agujeros… Eres perfecto, como estás.

Sonreí, mientras sentía como una pequeña parte de mi sangre subía a mis mejillas.

— Dios, es imposible trabajar contigo, Isabella.

Ella rió.

— Lo sé —sonrió, y luego se puso de pie. Yo la miré ceñudo, preguntándole con la mirada—. Iré a ver a Charlie, al cementerio.

Me puse de pie.

— ¿Te acompaño?

Alzó la mirada para sonreírme con ternura.

— No, no es necesario. Creo que… Que necesito pasar un tiempo a solas.

Asentí.

— De acuerdo.

Volteó a mirar a Alice, quién sonreía.

— Supongo que volveré antes de que anochezca. Si tengo un problema los llamo. Ah, y Edward, cuando vuelva tengo que darte un dato.

Salió de la habitación a paso lento, Alice suspiró.

— Estoy feliz que sea capaz de decir cementerio sin largarse a llorar. Le has hecho muy bien, hermanito —me felicitó, y yo me sonrojé como nunca antes. Mi hermana se echo a reír.

* * *

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Bella había salido. Y sinceramente, estaba histérico. Todos habían salido, y yo me había quedado a esperar a mi Bella. No entendía cómo demonios se les había ocurrido salir con la tormenta que había. Además de que presentía algo que no me gustaba demasiado.

Suspiré y me eché contra el sillón, encendiendo el televisor. Quizás sólo debía relajarme un poco…

El timbre sonó y yo me levanté a abrir, puesto que era el único en la casa.

Abrí la puerta y me quedé helado.

Bella estaba al otro lado de la puerta, con la mirada perdida y empapada por completo. Tiritaba, sus dientes castañeaban y se abrazaba a sí misma con fuerza. Sollozaba como si la vida se le fuera en eso, con tanta fuerza que respiraba con dificultad.

Me quedé inmóvil un momento, sin saber qué hacer. Luego mi lado racional salió a flote y la abracé, entrando a la casa.

La levanté en plan de recién casados, besando su frente. Se agarró a mi suéter con fuerza, mientras lloraba y sollozaba. Subí a la habitación de Alice, y la dejé en la cama mientras buscaba algo abrigador para ponerle encima. Saqué un pijama de polar, y me lo colgué en el hombro junto con una toalla antes de volver a tomar a Bella para llevarla a la ducha.

Los sollozos de Bella me rompían por dentro, lo cierto era que muy pocas veces me enfrentaba a este tipo de cosas, pues mi familia era bastante alegre—a excepción de Jasper—, y siempre eran ellos los que me subían el ánimo a mí.

— No llores, por favor. Dime que necesitas, que debo hacer, pero por lo que más quieras, no llores.

La llevé a la ducha, abriendo el agua caliente mientras ella estaba sentada encima de la tapa del váter. Llené la tina con agua y la desvestí, intentando no mirarla. No era de caballero aprovecharse de una dama en esas condiciones, menos de Bella.

La metí dentro de la tina una vez que ésta estuviese llena. Los temblores de su cuerpo fueron disminuyendo, pero su llanto no se detuvo. Descansó el rostro en el respaldo de la tina, y yo me acerqué inmediatamente a ella, besando sus mejillas y acariciando su cabello. Luego de unos minutos, los temblores se detuvieron, y su llanto disminuyó. Por lo menos ya no sollozaba, y respiraba con normalidad.

La saqué de la tina, envolviéndola en una toalla. La vestí, esforzándome por no mirar su cuerpo en el acto. Luego volví a tomarla y la llevé a mi cuarto, donde la volví a envolver en una manta de polar por si aún tenía frío. Me senté junto a ella en mi cama y la alcé para acomodarla en mi regazo, mientras nos cubría con las mantas. Su llanto se detuvo y me sentí un poco más aliviado.

— ¿Qué pasó? —pregunté en voz baja.

Ella sólo se apretó más a mí. Yo suspiré.

— Por favor, no puedo ayudarte si no me dices que pasa. ¿Te hicieron algo?

Me abrazo con fuerza, y yo le devolví el abrazo, besando su frente. Maldito el día en el que no me había dejado acompañarla…

— L—los… Los tipos que mataron a mis padres —inhaló aire, yo la miré asustado—, los vi hoy. Y me reconocieron, ellos saben quién soy —hipó y yo la abracé con fuerza—. Me persiguieron un tramo, luego creo que los perdí… No lo sé…

— ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

— No quería preocuparte.

— Deberías haberme preocupado. Deberías haberme llamado para ir a buscarte. ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Te dijeron algo?

Negó con la cabeza, tragando saliva.

— No, no me hicieron nada. Me gritaron un par de cosas, pero los ignoré e intenté correr. Tropecé, pero no me caí. Me siguieron, bastante. Cuando me subí al Chevy ellos me siguieron en su coche. Intente meterme por calles, para perderlos. No sé si lo habré logrado, p—pero…

— Estás a salvo, conmigo. Eso es lo importante. Y ¿Sabes qué? —ella negó—. No volverás a salir sin mí, por lo menos hasta que sepa quiénes son y con Em…

— No, no —chilló—. Tú no harás nada, porque si algo te ocurre… Yo…

— No va a pasar nada —besé su frente, acunándola contra mi pecho—. Sólo quiero mantenerte a salvo, Bella.

— Edward, por Dios, no quiero que te hagan dañ—

— Bella, si llegan a hacerte algo me muero, ¿No lo entiendes? No soy tan fuerte como para resistir que alguien te dañe.

Se quedó en silencio un minuto. Luego alzó la cabeza y besó mi mentón.

— Contigo estoy a salvo —murmuró, pareciendo tratar de que ella se lo creyera más que una aseguración—. Gracias, mi héroe.

* * *

_Hola Chicas! :D _

_Lo se, tardé mucho :/ & lo siento, pero esque no tenía nada como para escribir. Pero ayer estaba leendo un librito que me encanta (**Sinfonía eterna, se los recomiendo :D**), y salía algo así, aunque no es del todo igual claro, no quiero ser una plagiadora, pero la idea de esto me encanto. Quiero decir, ya tenia planeado que los tipos aparecieran, pero no estaba segura de como. Y, bualá! Aquí esta :D_

_¿Que les pareció? A mi me encanto, particularmente, el Edward tan protector. Ademas que me encanta la frase 'no soy tan fuerte'. Creo que la veran seguido xD._

_Luego de el 25, comenzaré a transcribir otro Fic, algo mas corto.. Quizas no tanto, pero que adoro con todo mi ser. Asi que espero que les guste mucho y dejen reviews :D_

_Eso es todo ! Gracias por los reviews, aunque puedo decir, con mucha tristeza, que han bajado demasiado D: Quizas no estoy escribiendo tan bien como antes... Si opinan eso, porfavor, diganmelo, ¿Si? Para saber como puedo mejorar :D_

_¿**Un review** **de regalo de Navidad**?_

_Felices fiestas!_

_+S.  
_


	10. 10

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes presentes en esta historia me pertenece. La historia es de mi completa propiedad, y la persona que ose a plagiarla se verá en gran riesgo de muerte.

**Summary: **Edward pelea con sus padres y se va de casa. Cuando vuelve, ve a una chica de cabello castaño en su cuarto. Aquella chica tiene heridas muy profundas, difíciles de reparar. ¿Podrá el curarlas? —Prometo jamás hacerte daño. —Ya me han dicho eso antes. TH— Un poco de Ooc

* * *

**10.**

**Bella POV**

Tenía tanto que agradecerle a Edward… Pero las palabras no salían de mi boca. Lo único que conseguía decir era su nombre, y él se alarmaba. Lo que yo no quería, claro. Así que preferí callarme, y al rato él se calmo también.

Traté de dormir, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos los veía, y luego a mis padres, y era tan horrible que hasta intenté no pestañear. Edward estaba durmiendo, claro. Intenté concentrarme en él, casi siempre lograba quitarme el aliento, marearme y no dejar de pensar en lo perfecto que era.

Ahora era demasiado diferente.

El rostro de los tipos, sus gritos, hasta su coche era para una película de terror. Por primera vez, Edward no me podía ayudar. Me habría gustado haber sido menos cobarde y enfrentarlos, preguntarles qué querían y luego golpearlos por haber matado a mis padres, pero era obvio que no habría podido. Y ahora, con Edward siguiéndome la sombra, no podría ni ir al baño sola. Además que se volvería loco si se enterara lo que quería hacer. Pero lo intentaría. No era como si fuera a vengar la muerte de mis padres o algo como eso, era obvio que mi valentía se iría por el retrete apenas los viera, y me daría tiempo sólo para gritarles un par de estupideces antes de que me mandaran junto con mis padres. Sólo quería saber qué querían de mí, luego de haberme quitado lo único que tenía en ese momento.

Ahora, tenía a Edward. No quería morir, era demasiado horrible pensar en un lugar donde él no esté. Sólo quería respuestas, nada del otro mundo.

El problema, era escapar de Edward.

Me senté con cuidado de no despertarlo. Puse los pies en el piso, y cuando iba a levantarme, la mano de Edward me detuvo. Frunció el ceño en la obscuridad y prendí la luz de la lamparita sobre la mesa de noche.

— ¿Dónde vas?

— Al baño —respondí con rapidez para que no notara el nerviosismo de mi voz.

— Ah, bien —me sonrió y volvió a recostarse.

— Creo que… Iré a comer algo también.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

— No, no —negué, frenética. Tomé el móvil y baje las escaleras con rapidez, cuidando de no caer. Me metí en la cocina, y abrí el congelador para que se escuchara algo de ruido. Marqué el número de Jacob, aunque no sabía bien qué decirle. 'Hola, sé que me odias y yo también, pero los tipos que mataron a mis padres vienen tras de mí, ¿Podrías ayudarme a descubrir qué quieren?'.

No, de verdad no.

La respiración al otro lado de la línea me indicó que ya habían respondido.

— ¿Jacob?

..**...**..

— _Así que quieres ayuda para atrapar a los tipos, y que no dañen a tu noviecito _—rió de forma tenebrosa—. _¿Qué te hace pensar que te ayudaría, Bella?_

— P-pues… Es sólo un favor, ¿Si? Lo pagaré, con lo que quieras.

— _No me provoques con eso, Bella. Ya sabes lo que quiero._

Me estremecí.

— Cualquier cosa _menos_ eso.

— _Así está mejor _—inhaló aire—. _Bueno, entonces necesito que salgas a la calle y atraigas el peligro. Házmelo saber para estar cerca de ti y poder atraparlos, ¿Si?_

— De acuerdo. Y, Jacob —inhalé aire yo—. Gracias. Eh, ten cuidado.

— _Bien, supongo que lamento haberme comportado así antes._

Sonreí, estuve a punto de pellizcarme para saber si estaba despierta.

— Eh, gracias.

— _Bueno, nos vemos luego _—su voz se notó un tanto incómoda—. _Adiós, Bells._

¿Bells? ¿Era el Jacob del que me había enamorado?

— Adiós, Jake.

¿Por qué no podíamos ser amigos?

Corté, y suspiré. Tomé una manzana y volteé a las escaleras.

— ¿Jacob? —Edward se mostró incrédulo, y yo pegué un salto al verlo. Su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca, sus ojos no brillaban como siempre y sus manos estaban crispadas en puños.

— Edward, y-yo…

— No puedo creer que hayas _intentado_ hacer algo tan peligroso sin decírmelo.

— No habrías estado de acuerdo.

— No, claro que no —subió las escaleras y mi corazón se apretó. Edward tenía razón, de cualquier manera. Sólo intentaba protegerme, y ¿Qué hacía yo? Llamaba a Jacob.

Subí corriendo, tomando su mano antes de caer de boca en las escaleras.

— Ouch, mierda —gruñí. Edward suspiró, levantándome.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Compréndeme, ¿Si? No quiero que te dañen, de verdad. Es… Algo que debo solucionar yo. Ellos me buscan a mí, sólo quiero saber que quieren.

Me ignoró.

— ¿Te hiciste daño?

— Edward, por favor —rogué, tratando de no echarme a llorar.

— Tengo sueño, iré a dormir.

— ¡Edward!

Siguió su camino y entró en su cuarto. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, frunciendo el entrecejo. _¿Por qué todo me pasaba a mí?_

Subí y entré. Edward estaba acostado y tapado con el edredón dorado de la cama. Me acosté a su lado, abrazándolo por la cintura. Sus manos tomaron las mías y soltó mi agarre. Casi me largo a llorar, hasta que él volteó y quedó frente a mí.

— ¿No entiendes tú tampoco? —susurró, sus ojos acuosos—. Quiero protegerte, quiero ser yo el que les pregunte que mierdas quieren contigo. No tu ex, el que te dañó y por el que lloraste toda una tarde. Quiero ser yo el que te proteja, el que te cuide.

Tomó mis manos, tapando su rostro con ellas. Yo acaricié sus mejillas.

— Pero yo no quiero que te dañen. Jacob es más grande, se ha metido en líos en los que pensé que no saldría vivo, y aún está para contarlo. ¿Lo entiendes, Edward? —Besé su nariz—. Te amo demasiado como para permitir que algo te suceda.

— Déjame ser tu héroe —me pidió, mirándome con intensidad—. Permíteme cuidarte, ser yo el que detenga esto. Sólo estar entre ellos y tú.

— ¿Quieres hacerme feliz? —el sonrió, asintiendo—. Entonces mantente fuera de cualquier peligro.

— Pero…

— Dijiste que sí.

Entrecerró los ojos, suspirando. Volteó, y cuando estaba a punto de retractarme, tomó mis manos y rodeó su cintura con ellas.

* * *

_Hola chicas :) Sé que es poco en comparación a todo lo que las he hecho esperar, pero mis manos y mi cerebro pudieron conectarse y escribir algo decente al fin, y como he tardado tanto quise subir esto. Ya saben, prefiero demorarme y escribir algo bueno, a hacerlo rápido y que sean incoherencias que le den asco hasta al basurero._

_Lo lamento, no tengo excusa esta vez. Sólo mis ánimos no han sido los mejores, y lo que estoy pasando tampoco lo es, estoy haciendo el esfuerzo por escribir algo para distraerme, y ya tenía hace días dicho que tenía que empezar a escribir. Así que... Bueno, ya tengo algo armado. ¿Recuerdan que les dije en el primer capítulo que esto duraría unos siete u ocho capítulos? ¿Y que luego les dije que se alargaría porque tenía una idea? Tengo más o menos claro de lo que se tratará, pero no cuánto durará. Espero que no les moleste._

_Ojalá hayan disfrutado las vacaciones—las que estaban en ellas—. Yo entraré en dos semanas. ¿Han sentido ese miedo de que todo vuelva a ocurrir? Bueno, tengo justo ese miedo. Así que... O veo como todo sucede de nuevo, o me suicidio en el intento de verlo xD_

_En cuanto a MQP, mientras mis manos y mi cerebro, o las colaboradoras que aseguraron ayudarme, no comiencen con algo, seguirá donde está. NO, NO LO BORRARÉ. Estuve pensando que, puesto que he llegado a tener tantos capítulos, y tantas lectoras, sería una falta de respeto a ellas, y una cobardía de mi parte. Así que, lo terminaré como pueda._

_Les pido compasión y paciencia para esta escritora en proceso que sólo intenta escribir lo mejor para sus mejores lectoras :) Espero que el esfuerzo lo haya valido esta vez. Gracias a las que me comprenden, y a las que no... Bueno, no tengo nada para decirles._

_Bites;_

**_¿Un Review?_**

_+S._


	11. 11

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes presentes en esta historia me pertenece. La historia es de mi completa propiedad, y la persona que ose a plagiarla se verá en gran riesgo de muerte.

**Summary: **Edward pelea con sus padres y se va de casa. Cuando vuelve, ve a una chica de cabello castaño en su cuarto. Aquella chica tiene heridas muy profundas, difíciles de reparar. ¿Podrá el curarlas? —Prometo jamás hacerte daño. —Ya me han dicho eso antes. TH— Un poco de Ooc

**NOTA:** Este capítulo va dedicado a mi hermosa Geme Kaaamy, que está algo enfermita ahora :/ Y le prometi que lo que subiera sería para ella, por ser una horrenda geme u,u ¡Recupérate pronto, preciosa! Te amo con todo mi corazón, gemelita! :D

* * *

**11.**

**Bella POV**

Estaba nerviosa. _Muy_ nerviosa. Vería a Jacob, al que me había dañado, al que se había reído de mí cuando yo le había visto engañándome, al que se reía de mis cortes. Al que me ayudaría a saber qué querían _ellos_.

Suponía que la _no_ respuesta de Edward había sido una afirmación en secreto, una afirmación que no quería admitir.

Saqué el móvil cuando vibró en mi bolsillo, alertando un mensaje que me aseguraba que Jacob estaba cerca de mí. No quise buscarlo con la mirada, sólo caminé por el cementerio.

Al encontrar la lápida de Charlie y Reneé, me senté. Dejé el ramo de flores amarillas sobre el cemento frío y suspiré. No podía creer todo lo que tenía que hacer para encontrarlos de nuevo.

Me levanté luego de un rato, pues no había nadie que se pareciera a ellos —nisiquera había alguien caminando cerca de mí—. Supuse que Jacob me seguiría de nuevo, la verdad es que rogué porque fuera así.

Estaba dando vueltas en círculos. ¿Dónde estaba la salida? Quizás no venía mucho, pero no me había perdido jamás. Me aseguré mentalmente que eran los nervios.

Dos hombres vestidos de negro pasaron junto a mí en dirección opuesta. No quise mirarles a la cara, sólo seguí caminando.

_Por favor, Jacob…_

No había tomado en cuenta el porte de los tipos. Jacob era grande, pero ¿_Tan _grande como para poder con ambos? Tragué saliva cuando escuché pasos detrás de mí.

El sudor frío de mi cuello me hacía estremecer, yo intentaba disimularlo sin demasiado éxito. Me abracé a mí misma, luchando contra las ganas de salir corriendo de ahí. Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, pero no aceleré el ritmo. El miedo me hacía respirar con dificultad, y conseguía apenas caminar en línea recta debido al mareo. Cuando los pasos estuvieron tan cerca, y los tipos casi a mi lado, supe en el lío en el que me había metido.

* * *

**Edward POV**

— ¿Estás seguro de que no va a enfadarse?

Entrecerró los ojos con rabia.

— Vas a protegerla, da igual —gruñó, y caminamos por el cementerio. Bella dejó un ramo de flores amarillas en el piso, junto a la lápida que, supuse, era de sus padres. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar a la salida. Luego dobló, y dobló, y… ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

— ¿Es parte del plan? —pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

Jacob me miró, confundido.

— Creo que no, su torpeza es de nacimiento —reprimí las ganas de hundir mi puño en su boca, recordándome que esto era por Bella, no para darle unos golpes a Jacob—. Eh, mira ahí. Ellos —apuntó a un par de tipos vestidos de negro y caminamos más aprisa. Pasaron junto a Bella y siguieron caminando hasta unos metros más allá, donde se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar al mismo ritmo pausado de antes—. Son ellos.

— Oh, no te lo puedo creer Sherlock* —rodé los ojos a lo obvio y trotamos para estar más cerca. Jacob suspiró, más no dijo nada. Los tipos aceleraron el ritmo de su caminar y vi a Bella estremecerse. Mi corazón se aceleró al pensar en que ellos podrían dañarla, y seguí caminando rápido.

— No vayas tan rápido, te van a ver.

— Me da igual.

Doblé en la esquina y Jacob suspiró, siguiéndome el paso. Cuando uno de los tipos le tapó la boca a Bella, corrí. Con toda la furia que me recorría las venas, empujé al que intentaba tomarla. Jacob se encargó del otro. Antes de que pudiera pestañear, su puño se había hundido en mi estómago. Lo tome como un intensivo para golpearlo en el rostro. Él, por supuesto me lo devolvió, pero fui lo suficientemente rápido para esquivarlo y volver a golpearlo. Su rodilla golpeó mi estómago cuando su mano me obligó a mirarme los pies, y tosí. Golpeé su entrepierna con mi rodilla, sonriendo con suficiencia al verlo caer al piso.

Bella me miró con terror.

— ¿¡Que haces tú aquí! —casi chilló. Le entrecerré los ojos con rabia, dándole a entender con mi mirada que hablaríamos luego.

Jacob me entregó una jeringa.

— Dáselo —me ordenó, yo fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Qué es?

— Para dormirlos. No voy a matarlos ahora —puso los ojos en blanco mientras le inyectaba _eso_ en el brazo al tipo—. Los llevaremos a algún lugar, los amarramos y los amenazamos con algo para que nos cuenten que quieren.

Mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión, más no discutí y le inyecté el líquido en el brazo. No tardaron en dormirse, y los arrastramos hasta la salida de atrás, junto a la camioneta de Bella. Jacob los echó atrás con más fuerza de la necesaria, y luego los tapó con una manta negra.

— Debemos ser rápidos al llegar a donde quiera que vayamos. No va a durar más de una hora.

Nos subimos al coche. Jacob se fue de piloto, pues Bella estaba muy asustada aún para poder saber siquera donde estaba. La abracé todo el tiempo, Jacob condujo hasta una casa cerca de la playa de La Push, de color rojo y de un piso. Era de madera, se notaba algo maltratada. Nos bajamos y sacamos a los tipos de atrás. Jacob nos llevó a la parte de atrás de la casa y trajo sillas para nosotros. Con una cuerda, los amarramos juntos y los dejamos en el piso. Mientras, nosotros esperamos.

— ¿Por qué están juntos? ¿Por qué Edward estaba ahí? Jacob, te pedí que…

— Mira, Bella. Te crees muy valiente y toda la cosa, y crees que porque me la pude con un par de críos, voy a podérmela con todos. Eran bastante grandes, ¿Sabes? Además, eran _dos_. Yo contaba con que fuera uno, pero no. Así que, si Edward no hubiese estado, probablemente yo estaría muerto y tú… Con ellos, o muerta también. Agradécele, yo iré por algo para comer. Si quieren algo, entran.

Se metió por una ventana y desapareció. Mis ojos se posaron en Bella, quien tenía las cejas alzadas y la mirada concentrada en el piso.

— Te pedí que te mantuvieras fuera de esto, ¿No?

— Te pedí que me dejaras cuidarte, ¿No? —contraataqué, ella suspiró.

— ¡Podrían haberte matado! —chilló, histérica. Caminó de un lado para otro—. Estoy enfadada, _muy_ enfadada contigo.

— Yo debería estarlo, no tú —puse los ojos en blanco, acercándome a ella para abrazarla—. Pero no lo estoy, porque estás a salvo y me siento feliz por ello.

Me devolvió el abrazo.

— Sigo estando enfadada —me gruñó—, pero estoy feliz de que estés conmigo ahora.

— Iugh —Jacob salió con tres panes en las manos, masticando ambos a la vez—. ¿Quieren?

Me estremecí, negando. Bella puso los ojos en blanco y negó también.

— Entonces… ¿Qué haremos con ellos?

— Matarlos —se encogió de hombros. Bella y yo lo miramos con las cejas alzadas—. Okey, bueno. Son unos aburridos —gruñó—. Los amenazaremos con algo, para que suelten todo y luego los matamos.

— No vamos a matarlos —murmuró Bella con los ojos entrecerrados.

Jacob bufó.

— Son aburridos, ambos. Amantes de la vida, já —rió, yo alcé una ceja—. Deberían despertar en unos minutos, voy a esperar para golpearlos.

— Nada de violencia, sólo quiero respuestas.

— No se puede trabajar tranquilo contigo, Bella —gruñó.

Uno de los grandotes despertó. Jacob sonrió con malicia y Bella y yo le dimos una mirada de advertencia, a lo que él respondió rodando los ojos.

— ¿Qué paso? —murmuró, somnoliento—. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Escondí a Bella con mi cuerpo, y Jacob se acercó a él.

— Yo pregunto, tú respondes —masculló con voz fría. El tipo frunció el ceño, nada contento—. ¿Qué quieres con Bella?

— ¿Con quién?

— Bella Swan. ¿Qué quieres de ella? —los ojos del grandote se abrieron de sorpresa, comprendiendo qué queríamos.

— Umh, no puedo decírtelo.

— Serán tus últimas palabras si no cooperas, puedo asegurártelo —rugí.

— Hey, tranquilo. Si tú no me matas ahora, cuando vuelva de mi trabajo y se enteren que les dije voy a morir igual.

— Entonces, dinos y tu muerte será rápida y sin dolor —le aconsejó Jacob.

— Es mi trabajo, les estoy diciendo.

— Entonces hare mi trabajo darte un puñetazo y sacarte los dientes. ¡Habla ya! —gritó Jacob.

— ¡Bien, bien! —Sus ojos se mostraron un tanto asustados—. Pero no le digan a nadie, por favor. Si alguien sabe, estaré muerto en un chasquido de dedos —le alcé las cejas, enfadado—. Es que ella nos vio. Matarlos, nuestra forma de trabajar, podría perfectamente decirle a la policía y no nos sacarían ni con bombas de ahí.

— Ese no es mi problema. Te puedo asegurar que si no te matan ahora por haberlo dicho, te mataré yo si te vuelves a acercar a mi Bella.

— ¡Es que no soy yo solamente! —Me aseguró, desesperado—. Son muchos, nisiquera yo sé cuántos son en realidad. Son un grupo muy grande, y matan cuando se les debe dinero o cosas así.

— ¿Dinero? —Bella salió de su escondite detrás de mí, para mirarlo con confusión—. Mis padres no le debían a nadie.

— Tus padres nos pedían dinero para tener a la hijita de papá tranquila y a gusto. Y no lo pagaban, así que… Ya sabes en qué terminó.

— No es cierto, ¡No es verdad! —chilló—. Hubo un error, mis padres no eran así. Papá trabajaba muy bien, su dinero era limpio. Mamá también trabajaba. ¡Estás mintiendo!

— Shh —la calmé, besando su cabello mientras tomaba su mano.

— Prefiero terminar esto yo, Edward —dijo Jacob—. Llévatela, luego te cuento.

— Si algo sale mal, me llamas.

Asintió, y tironeé a Bella a su camioneta. La senté en el lado de copiloto y me metí con rapidez, sacándole de aquel lugar.

* * *

***Sherlock: Ya saben, Sherlock Holmes. ¿Entienden? :D**

* * *

_¡Hola mis niñas lindas! :D! Ya volví con otro cap :D!_

_Se que no es la gran cosa, pero estaré subiendo aunque sea un poco. Recuerden que, aun falta una pequeña cosilla aquí! :D Luego de todo este drama, {que ya falta poco} hay algo muy bueno con lo que va a terminar :D Haber si adivinan! Es muy facil :D_

_El cole me ha comido mucho tiempo, la verdad. Estoy metiendome de cualquier manera a twitter y face, por si llegasen a necesitarme. El inbox de FF tambien lo reviso diariamente, asi que si alguien me manda un PM lo respondere apenas lo lea :D Pero estoy trabajando en muchas cosas a la vez! Asi que cuando suba algo, no pararé. Tengo por lo menos tres cosas ya escritas, que me queda un poco para terminarlas. Anoche empecé con otra mas, que irá dedicado a mi GRAN amiga Coni {Coniii_Jonas en twitter! :D}, porque sé que ama a HM {Creanlo, esta basado en un capitulo de Hannah Montana xD} y la adoro mucho! :D _

_El cap de hoy no me gusta demasiado, la verdad. Pero les PROMETO que el que viene sera MUCHISIMO mejor. Dejare atras el drama apenas termine todo esto, y créanlo o no, tendra un final feliz {Yeih, feliz para siempre blablablá, soy muy cursi verdad?}_

_ Va dedicado a mi gemelita, como dije allá arriba en la nota, que está enfermita. No ha estado de lo mejor, pero se recuperará porque tiene que darme el ejemplo de geme mayor(?) Te quiero demasiado, tontuela! Para siempre contigo, lo prometo :D_

_En fin. Espero que les haya gustado!_

_**¿Review?** Creo que aun lo merezco :D_

_;Bites! Cuidense, las quiero mucho! Volvere pronto, lo prometo._

_+S._


	12. 12

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes presentes en esta historia me pertenece. La historia es de mi completa propiedad, y la persona que ose a plagiarla se verá en gran riesgo de muerte.

**Summary: **Edward pelea con sus padres y se va de casa. Cuando vuelve, ve a una chica de cabello castaño en su cuarto. Aquella chica tiene heridas muy profundas, difíciles de reparar. ¿Podrá el curarlas? —Prometo jamás hacerte daño. —Ya me han dicho eso antes. TH— Un poco de Ooc

* * *

**E' POV**

— Es un error, Edward. ¡Mis padres murieron por un error!

— Shh, cálmate. Aún no sabemos todo en realidad, Bella. Hay que esperar, ¿Si?

Suspiró.

— Y si… ¿Y si es cierto? —Frunció el ceño—. Si es cierto, técnicamente murieron por _mi_ culpa.

— Por favor, Bella. Deja de pensar en eso —suspiré yo, abrazándola—. ¿Quieres dormir? ¿Ir a algún lado?

Se mordió el labio, con la mirada gacha.

— Supongo que voy a dormir —musitó, yo le sonreí. Se recostó sobre mi cama, cerrando los ojos—. Te quiero, Edward.

— También yo, Bella.

La observé durante unos minutos, no sé cuántos en realidad. Me perdía en el límite de tiempo y espacio cuando la miraba, podía pasar la peor catástrofe del mundo y yo no me enteraría por mirarla.

Alice abrió la puerta de mi cuarto, y me sacó de mi trance.

— ¿Está mejor?

Suspiré, encogiéndome de hombros.

— No demasiado, en realidad. Le pedí que durmiera, para que estuviera un poco más alejada de todo esto.

— No entiendo mucho, ¿Puedes explicarme? Porque, que yo supiera, los padres de Bella no solían endeudarse demasiado… Según lo que ella me ha dicho, claro.

— No está totalmente claro aún, el tipo dijo que ellos debían dinero, para pagar las comodidades de Bella, y… Bueno, ya sabes el resto.

Hizo una mueca.

— Es… Raro, ¿No crees? No creo que haya sido así, como dicen. Algo debe haber debajo de todo esto.

— Sí, pero ese algo, es algo de lo que Bella obviamente no se puede enterar.

Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque, sea lo que sea, le hará mal.

— Umh, cierto —suspiró—. De cualquier manera se va a enterar, es preferible que le digas y estés junto a ella en ese momento, a que se entere, quizás sola, y no haya nadie con ella, ¿No crees?

— Claro que sí, tienes razón —fruncí el ceño—, pero por ahora… Quiero que descanse.

Me sonrió.

— Voy a estar en mi cuarto si me necesitas.

— Gracias.

Salió del cuarto. Mi móvil vibró en mi bolsillo.

— ¿Diga?

— _Oye, niño ricachón_ —Jacob masculló—. _Con un poco de amenazas descubrí todo el rollo. Los padres de Bella tenían dinero, y ellos les pidieron, bla bla blá. La cosa es que ellos se negaron y los tipos de verdad lo necesitaban. Los amenazaron con matarlos, pero ellos os ignoraron. Así que los mataron, y ahora querían tomar a Bella por haberlos visto y eso. Problema arreglado, ambos están muertos._

— ¿¡Que!

Se rió.

— _Es broma, sabía qué harías algo así. Los tipos se fueron, algo golpeados sí, pero se fueron. No van a molestar, no te preocupes._

— Gracias —suspiré, algo aliviado—. De verdad, gracias, no sabes cuánto…

— _Bah, no jodas con eso de 'Si necesitas algo, no sé qué mierdas y las cursilerías de tu abuela'. No necesito nada, estoy bien, y dile a Bella que deje de meterse en problemas. _

— Umh, claro. Adiós.

Colgué, algo confuso aún. ¿El problema ya se había resuelto? Miré a Bella, tan tranquila, y suspiré de nuevo. Si teníamos algo de suerte, esto se acababa y no teníamos que volver a tocar el tema jamás.

Bella se removió, inquieta. Yo sonreí, sentándome a su lado para acariciar su cabello.

* * *

**B' POV**

Desperté, algo cansada. Dormir había sido como cerrar los ojos e imaginar que dormía, pero de descansar no fue nada.

Edward dormía a mi lado, con una sonrisa pegada en sus labios. Me pregunté en qué estaría pensando para estar tan feliz, y luego dejé de hacerlo, y disfruté su sonrisa. Me levanté, y salí del cuarto no sin antes ponerle una manta a Edward, pues ya era tarde y estaba haciendo frío.

Toqué con suavidad la puerta de Alice, quien me abrió de inmediato, sonriendo.

— Hola, Bells —se hizo a un lado para que entrara y pasé. La música sonaba despacio, no como para escucharla, si no como para que no hubiera silencio.

— ¿Estabas ocupada?

Negó, sonriendo aún.

— Estaba leyendo algo, nada interesante en realidad. ¿Quieres hacer algo?

Negué.

—No, vine porque Edward está durmiendo, y no quería despertarlo.

Se sentó sobre la cama y me senté junto a ella.

— ¿Estás bien?

Suspiré.

— Sí, eso creo. ¿Qué tal tú y Jazz?

Sonrió.

— Creo que estamos en nuestro mejor momento —admitió, y pude ver la felicidad irradiar en su mirada—. No me había sentido tan enamorada de alguien jamás, Bella. Y él dijo que me amaba.

Le sonreí.

— Estoy muy feliz por ti, Allie —sonreí.

— Lo sé. Jasper es lo mejor que podría haber tenido como novio en toda la vida —suspiró feliz, y luego me miró—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hay con Edward?

Fruncí el ceño.

— En realidad, no sé. Nos gustamos y toda la cosa, pero… —inhalé aire—. No somos nada, creo.

— Aún —sonrió—. Conozco a mi hermano, y nunca había salido tanto de su cuarto —bromeó, yo me reí—. Creo que les hace bien a ambos estar juntos. Él se ve más feliz, y tranquilo. Y tú… Tú pareces estar pegada a su mirada siempre —alzó las cejas, yo me sonrojé con furia, el calor llegó hasta mi cuello y Alice rió—. Estoy feliz por ambos, Edward es menos amargado. Y créeme, nadie había podido lograr eso.

Me reí.

— Sí, lo sé, es… Raro. Quizás es nuevo para mí, pues de todas las relaciones existentes en mi vida, esta ha sido la más natural, y estoy feliz, porque él me apoya en todo. Ni Jacob, ni James hacían eso.

— Es que ellos pensaban con su amigo de allá abajo —se apunto la entrepierna, yo puse los ojos en blanco—. Edward puede ser un idiota, pero tiene cerebro. Y corazón.

— Supongo que después de todo, algo bueno tenía que pasarme, ¿No?

— Claro que sí, boba —me abrazó, yo sonreí. Eran pocas las veces que nos demostrábamos cuánto nos queríamos con Alice, pero a pesar de todo, ambas sabíamos que estaríamos por siempre unidas.

— Eres la mejor amiga que podría tener, Allie —musité en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto para que ella me escuchara.

— Y tú la mejor cuñada, y amiga —me beso el pelo con ternura y luego me soltó—. Bien, ¿Veamos una película?

* * *

_Holaa :D Como están? _

_Sé que me tardé, y mucho, pero no podría explicarles todo lo que me pasó, y lo cierto es que tampoco quiero hablar del tema. Acabo de terminar este capítulo, y espero que de verdad les guste. Ya me quedan aproximadamente dos caps para el final, así que... Voy a intentar hacerlos más seguido, pero no les prometo nada, pues la semana que viene la tengo copada de pruebas, y luego tengo pruebas coef. dos, que TENGO que aprobar. Agradezcan a la lluvia y al gran pensador que creó el café, porque sin ellos no podría haber escrito esto xD {y la música, por supuesto}Y aunque sé que no es la gran cosa, estoy tratando de sacarlo adelante. Cuando se empiezan los Fic's, suele pensarse 'Ahora sí, todo irá perfecto'. Pero como el futuro no está tallado en piedra, las cosas pasan y los problemas se atascan, hasta tener que formar un Hiatus no deseable por nadie. Por suerte, con éste fic, a pesar de TOOOODOS los problemas que tuve entremedio, lo he sacado adelante. A pesar de haber perdido miles de lectores que realmente amaba, sé que aún me quedo con las mejores, que son las que están leyendo esto ahora:D Y para terminar con mi humor depresivo de ahora, lo que viene son sólo cosas buenas. Se acabó el drama, salvo que Bella se entere de lo de sus padres, pero todo el resto va a ser bueno (:_

_Y sobre Más que plástico... Aún no he tenido nada bueno en mente, pero VOY a terminarlo. NO VOY A BORRAR NINGUNA PUBLICACIÓN. El dia que lo haga, tendré razones demasiado aceptables para hacerlo. _

_En fin. Les agradezco a las que me comprendieron aún sin saber nada. De verdad, son las mejores :D_

_Bites;_

_+S._


	13. 13

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes presentes en esta historia me pertenece. La historia es de mi completa propiedad, y la persona que ose a plagiarla se verá en gran riesgo de muerte.

**Summary: **Edward pelea con sus padres y se va de casa. Cuando vuelve, ve a una chica de cabello castaño en su cuarto. Aquella chica tiene heridas muy profundas, difíciles de reparar. ¿Podrá el curarlas? —Prometo jamás hacerte daño. —Ya me han dicho eso antes. TH— Un poco de Ooc

* * *

**E' POV**

Desperté, algo mareado. Me dolía la cabeza, y tenía frío, y Bella estaba…

_Bella no estaba_.

Me levanté con rapidez, el corazón agitado. Salí de mi cuarto, no sin antes ver la hora en mi móvil. Eran las 3:05. ¿Dónde podía estar Bella a esa hora?

Entré al cuarto de Alice. La televisión estaba encendida, y sobre la cama yacían ambas, medio tapadas. Mi hermana con la cabeza colgando por los pies, Bella acurrucada en una esquina. Sonreí, acercándome a ellas. Tomé a Alice con cuidado de no despertarla y la recosté con la cabeza en la almohada, tapándola. Bella frunció el ceño, y antes de que yo pudiera salir, tenía su vista posada en mí.

— Lo lamento, no quise despertarte —musité en voz baja. Ella me sonrió.

— No lo hiciste, tenía frío —se levantó, pasando por encima de Alice. Le abrí los brazos para que se tirara sobre mí, y ella rió antes de hacerlo. La apreté contra mi pecho, sonriendo antes de dejarla en el piso—. ¿Puedo dormir contigo? Alice me destapa mucho. _Y golpea_.

— Oh, dímelo a mí —puse los ojos en blanco—. Ven, vamos.

Le tomé la mano, caminando a mi cuarto. Al llegar a él, Bella se acomodó entre las sábanas y yo me senté a su lado. Puse una mano detrás de mi cabeza, y con la otra rodeé a Bella, quién se apoyó en mi pecho, cerrando los ojos.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Mmh?

— Yo… —inhalé aire—. Sabes que te amo, ¿Verdad?

Sentí su rostro calentarse.

— Umh, ¿Sí? —su respuesta sonó a pregunta.

— Quiero que lo sepas —murmuré, ella me abrazó con fuerza—. ¿Tú me quieres?

— Demasiado.

— ¿De verdad? Quiero decir, ¿No lo dices sólo para hacerme sentir mejor?

Se levantó sobre sus brazos, con el ceño fruncido.

— Supongo que estás bromeando, ¿Verdad?

— No, no estoy bromeando —rodó los ojos, enfadada, y volvió a recostarse—. No te enfades, es sólo que… No lo sé, ha sido todo tan extraño…

— Lo sé —levantó el rostro para mirarme con una sonrisa—, pero me gusta.

— Sí, también a mí. Pero me gusta demasiado.

— ¿Y ese es un problema porque…?

— No es un problema, si no que jamás me había sentido así —fruncí el ceño, ella rió cuando mis mejillas se calentaron un poco—. ¿Tú qué crees?

Se mordió el labio, frunciendo el ceño adorablemente.

— Que hay que disfrutarlo —sonrió—. No hay nada más que hacer.

— Tienes razón, no hay nada más que hacer —le sonreí—. Deberías dormir, Bella.

Suspiró, sonriendo.

— Buenas noches, Edward.

* * *

Bajé las escaleras, aún algo adormilado. Bella se había quedado durmiendo, y no la había despertado simplemente porque necesitaba descansar. Entré a la cocina, Alice me sonrió.

— Hola, Edward —me senté a su lado, bostezando.

— Hola, Allie —musité con voz patosa—. ¿Cómo dormiste?

— Bien, gracias por arroparme —sonrió—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No dormiste?

— Poco. No tenía sueño en un principio, y luego…

— Pensaste en que deberías llevar tu relación a algo serio —sonrió, yo la miré como si tuviera tres ojos—. Eres demasiado evidente, hermanito.

— Y tú demasiado rara —ella rió de buena gana, yo suspiré—. ¿Qué hago?

Me miró con una ceja alzada y luego puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Que sea tu novia?

Mis mejillas se calentaron un poco por lo obvio de la situación.

— Sí, eso ya lo sé, pero… ¿Cómo?

Frunció los labios.

— Le dices, 'Bella, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?'. Es la pregunta más fácil…

— Alice, esto es serio.

Suspiró.

— No lo sé… ¿Qué tienes en mente?

* * *

— Bella, ¿Tienes un minuto?

Volteó, sonriendo. Mi valentía se fue con el viento.

— Ahám. ¿Pasa algo?

— Umh, y-yo… —inhalé aire con lentitud, ella esperó—. Quería saber si tú…

— Yo… ¿Qué?

— Eh… —pasé una mano por mi cabello, Bella alzó una ceja—. Bueno, ya sabes que… —sacudí la cabeza. _¿Realmente era tan difícil?_ —. Me gustas, y yo a ti, ¿No es cierto?

Sus mejillas tomaron color, y parpadeó bastantes veces.

— Ahá…

— Y bueno, yo… —fruncí el ceño—. Te… Te traje chocolates —sonreí, tendiéndoselos. Ella sonrió también, tomándolos.

— Oh, eh… Gracias, de verdad —dio un paso hacia atrás—. Iré con Allie, ¿De acuerdo?

— Umh… —fruncí los labios, asintiendo. Era un completo inútil, ni siquera había llegado a la mitad antes de darle los malditos chocolates. ¡Bravo, Edward! De verdad, eres un idiota estúpido…

— Bella está arriba, ¿Verdad?

— Buscándote, sí.

— ¿Cómo te fue con todo eso de los chocolates?

— Horrible —gemí, enterrando mi rostro entre mis manos—. Se los di antes de decir nada —Alice resopló, rodando los ojos—. Soy un completo idiota, no sé como mierda hacer esto.

— Sí, ya se te ocurrirá algo nuevo. Iré con Bells.

— ¿No vas a ayudarme?

Sonrió.

— Nop.

Fruncí el ceño mientras ella subía las escaleras casi corriendo.

* * *

Bella estaba sentada en el jardín, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia el cielo. Decidí tomar mi segunda oportunidad ahora, o rendirme y dejar que otro la tomara…

Bajé las escaleras inhalando aire e enfundándome de valor para hacer lo que deseaba hace tanto.

Salí, e inmediatamente mi estómago dio vueltas. Estaba tan nervioso, mis manos sudaban y mi corazón estaba agitado. Me senté a su lado en silencio.

Abrió los ojos y me sonrió.

— Hola.

— Hola —musité en voz baja. Volvió a su posición inicial mientras yo me devanaba los sesos intentando iniciar la conversación—. Te estaba buscando.

— ¿Si? —inhaló aire, sonriendo otra vez—. ¿Qué pasa?

— Quería comentarte algo —comencé, ella esperó—. Bella, yo… Tengo que agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Frunció el ceño, mirándome y poniéndome toda su atención. Yo gemí.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Pues… Todo. Me has hecho feliz, y te lo agradezco…

— Oh —sus mejillas se volvieron a calentar, yo me puse más nervioso aún—. Sea lo que sea lo que quieras decirme, suena como si fuéramos a romper.

— ¿Romper? Oh, no —me reí con nerviosismo. ¿Romper qué? ¡Ni siquera teníamos una relación aún! Oh, por el amor de Dios, Edward, hazlo ya…—. Bella, realmente me gustas.

Bajó la mirada, haciendo que una cortina de cabello tapara su rostro. Se sobresaltó y sacó su móvil del bolsillo. Yo gemí, _¿Podía tener más suerte?_

— ¿Allie? —contestó, y gruñí. Mi hermana estaba tan muerta…—. Por supuesto, en dos minutos estoy ahí —colgó y volteó a mí—. Edward, lo lamento tanto. ¿Podemos seguir hablando luego?

— Claro —le sonreí, intentando esconder la rabia que tenía. ¡Alice lo sabía! —. Hablamos luego.

Me sonrió, y se acercó a darme un beso en la mejilla antes de correr adentro. Me desplomé sobre el pasto, suspirando. Saqué mi móvil y llamé a Alice.

— _No quiero que me insultes. Te dejé flores sobre la mesa, supongo que algo se te va a ocurrir, porque de la manera que lo ibas a hacer era lo menos romántico que he visto en toda la vida._

— Mira tú, pequeña entrometida. Iba perfectamente hasta que la llamaste y ella se fue.

— _Si lo hice fue porque no era tan perfecto como tú crees. ¡Sonaba como si fueran a romper!_

— ¡No es cierto!

— _Como sea. Espero que ahora tengas una mejor idea._

— Tráela temprano, ¿Quieres? ¡Y no vuelvas a interrumpirme!

— _No me des órdenes, y dame las gracias por las flores._

— Jamás.

Bufó.

— _Idiota infantil._

— Duende entrometida.

— _Sólo cállate, Edward._

— Adiós, hermanita.

* * *

**BPOV**

Me puse la pijama, para acostarme. Allie me había prestado su cuarto y luego, cuando llegara, dormiría a mi lado sin despertarme. Se lo había agradecido, puesto que sentía que había molestado bastante a Edward los últimos días yendo y viniendo de su habitación a otras. Supuse que él también estaría algo agradecido por eso.

Tocaron la puerta, lo cual me pareció completamente ridículo, ya que sólo era una habitación. Puse los ojos en blanco y fui a abrir. Edward estaba del otro lado con flores en la mano.

— Eh, Edward —le sonreí.

— Tengo que hablar contigo —yo fruncí el ceño, haciéndome a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Entró y se quedó en la mitad del cuarto.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— Por favor, no quiero que me interrumpas. Me costó mucho llegar hasta aquí, y si me interrumpes no voy a decir jamás lo que quiero decirte —asentí, el tragó saliva antes de comenzar—. Bien. En las dos ocasiones que he intentado hacer esto he sido un completo inútil, y lo lamento. Sé que quizás esperabas más de mí, pero realmente me pones nervioso y en este momento estoy hablando toda esta estupidez sólo para desviarme del tema y que me eches de tu cuarto y no poder terminar lo que he querido…

— ¿Edward?

— Lo lamento. Bella, por favor, dime si me amas.

Parpadeé confusa, mis mejillas se calentaron.

— ¿Q-qué?

— Por favor.

Fruncí el ceño, inhalando aire.

— S-sí, lo hago.

— Perfecto —sonrió—. Bueno, intentaré que todo lo que te diga ahora no suene estúpido ni un mal intento de sonar tierno y toda la cosa, pero yo realmente te amo y quiero hacerlo por siempre. Quiero sanar cada herida que tengas, por más pequeña que sea. Quiero estar ahí, para ti, cada vez que lo necesites, y cuando no. Quiero estar detrás de tu puerta cuando te enfades conmigo y que sepas que no voy a irme porque realmente te necesito. Bella, quiero que seas mi novia.

Lo miré sin palabras. Realmente no podía hablar, porque de todas las veces que había tenido algo con alguna persona, jamás habían sido tan reales, y tan hermosos como Edward lo era conmigo.

Abrí la boca varias veces para intentar decir algo, mas ningún sonido salió de ella. Finalmente, suspiré y me lancé a sus brazos.

— Te demoraste —susurré, él rió—. Claro que sí.

Se separó, sonriendo, antes de volver a acercarse, pero esta vez sus labios estuvieron más cerca de los míos. Me besó con ternura palpable, sonriendo cada segundo. Me dio vueltas en el aire, y me sentí libre, por un segundo, de cualquier problema que podría haber tenido en el pasado y que pudiera tener ahora.

Y luego sonreí, porque cada vez que estuviera cerca de Edward, todos los problemas se reducirían a nada, y sólo disfrutaría estar con él, y, por una vez en mi vida, intentar ser feliz de verdad.

* * *

_Hola chicas :D Como están? Bueno, espero que bien. No tengo palabras para disculparme, simplemente porque sé que nada es suficiente por la espera. Esta vez me excedí, ¿No? Casi tres meses, creo. Bueno, realmente lo lamento. Pero mis ánimos no han sido los mejores, y espero que de verdad me entiendan. Hay cosas que pasan y que no son fáciles de superar. Otras que jamás se superan y sólo se aprende a vivir con ellas. En mi caso, la segunda opción es más válida que la primera. En fin._

_Ni un capítulo de seis hojas de word vale sus disculpas, pero intenté hacerlo bien lindo y toda la cosa. Espero que les guste. Ya saben que soy de las cursis y tontas enamoradas, así que les dejo este Edward bien encantador y todo :D** Lamento avisarles tan tarde**, que probablemente el próximo cap sea el epilogo. Gracias a las que me entienden, y a las que no... Bueno, lo siento._

_Bites;_

_+S._

_PD:** Más que plástico** es obvio que está en Hiatus. Pero les prometo que estoy haciendo todo lo posible por hacer capítulos nuevos. Cualquier duda a un PM, o me lo dicen en un review. También en mi profile hay links donde pueden contactarme :)_


	14. Epílogo

**Disclaimer****: **Ninguno de los personajes presentes en esta historia me pertenece. La historia es de mi completa propiedad, y nadie puede usarla sin avisarme.

**Summary: **Edward pelea con sus padres y se va de casa. Cuando vuelve, ve a una chica de cabello castaño en su cuarto. Aquella chica tiene heridas muy profundas, difíciles de reparar. ¿Podrá el curarlas? —Prometo jamás hacerte daño. —Ya me han dicho eso antes. TH— Un poco de Ooc

* * *

**EPOV**

Mis manos sudaban al tomar la guitarra. Lo supe, porque si no es porque Jasper la toma, cae al piso gracias a mis manos resbaladizas.

— Gracias.

— Cálmate, Edward. Bella está ahí afuera, nosotros también. ¿Qué puede pasar?

— Equivocarme. Que me abucheen.

— Oh, por favor. No seas melodramático, ¿Quieres?

Suspiré.

— Bien. Vete, necesito mis dos minutos de concentración.

Se rió.

— Suerte. Estaremos abajo, alentándote.

— Gracias.

Desapareció detrás de la cortina. Yo gemí. Bella y sus grandes ideas. Por supuesto que lo haría; ella quería oírme cantar, y después de todo, sabía que esto también me ayudaría.

Esperé a que me presentaran y salí. Sonreí con nerviosismo, y miré la primera fila. Alice, Bella, Jazz, Em y Rose estaban ahí, prácticamente gritando. Les sonreí y me senté en la silla, deslizando los dedos por los trastes de mi guitarra.

Comencé a tocar, nervioso. Luego suspiré, pensando '¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?', y sonreí. No puedo negar que no estaba nervioso cuando empecé a cantar, pero al menos ya podía manejarlo un poco.

Era un bar bastante grande, y para mi suerte estaba bastante lleno. La gente que solía sólo ir a tomar un trago mientras esperaban a otro escuchando su propia música decidió cambiar su rutina y escucharme a mí. Eso me hizo sentir más nervioso y algo feliz a la vez. Quería decir que no cantaba tan mal como pensaba y mi guitarra sonaba como una de verdad y no esas de juguete. Era un buen comienzo.

Seguí cantando, quizás porque estaba ya sobre el escenario o quizás porque realmente me gustaba compartir mi canto con esas personas, especialmente con las de la primera fila. Especialmente con la castaña de la primera fila. Probablemente era más la segunda opción que la primera.

Ella me miraba con adoración, con orgullo. Sentí que debía estar haciéndolo realmente bien para que se sintiera orgullosa de mí, y sonreí mientras seguía cantando. No era tan malo como había pensado.

Realmente sentía que estaba cantándole a ella. Porque, habíamos pasado por tantas cosas, que era extraño que siguiéramos juntos. Pero estaba completamente seguro de que jamás querría dejarla. Ella era todo, todo lo que podría haber pedido. Bella había perdido lo más importante en su vida; sus padres. Pero yo estaba aquí. No para reemplazarlos, si no para llenar ese vacío, para hacerla feliz. Porque realmente la amaba. Quizás más de lo que ella me amaba a mí, quizás de la misma forma, pero de lo que estaba completamente seguro, era que jamás amaría a alguien tanto como a ella. Era ella quien me inspiraba para escribir canciones, a cantar, a hacer música. Era ella quien me había apoyado en primera instancia a hacer esto, porque sabía que a mi realmente me gustaba la música. Era ella la que me daba fuerzas para hacer todo lo que había hecho últimamente.

A medida que mi canción iba acabando, mis nervios aumentaban. Cuando terminé, las manos volvían a sudarme, y Bella fue la primera en levantarse para aplaudir. La siguieron mis hermanos, y sus respectivas parejas. El resto de la gente también fue un tanto efusiva. Creía que en los bares la gente no solía levantarse a aplaudir, por lo que me sentí realmente importante. Les sonreí, diciendo gracias a pesar de saber que no me escucharían y bajé del escenario. Bella chocó contra mi pecho un segundo después de haber dejado la guitarra sobre la mesa y haberme volteado.

— ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Edward! —casi chilló, yo me reí—. Lo hiciste perfecto. ¡Perfecto! No puedo estar más contenta —se alejó a mirar mi expresión—. ¿Cómo estás?

Me encogí de hombros y luego sonreí.

— Perfectamente —le aseguré, abrazándola otra vez y luego alejándome—. Te lo agradezco. Me siento mucho mejor ahora. No puedo creer que por fin, después de tantos años, me haya parado arriba de un escenario a cantar.

— No me agradezcas. Todo fue por ti, y estoy orgullosa —me sonrió, y se paró en la punta de sus pies para darme un casto besito en los labios. Jazz, Em, Rose y Allie aparecieron, sonriendo.

— Te dije que no era tan terrible y que eras un melodramático.

— Jazz tiene razón, eres un melodramático —le secundó Em.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco y se adelantó a abrazarme.

— Lo hiciste muy bien, Edward —me susurró, besando mi mejilla—. Me siento muy orgullosa.

Le sonreí

— Gracias.

Jamás en la vida mi hermana me había dicho que estaba orgullosa, y se sentía realmente bien. Rose me sonrió desde su posición.

— Quien lo diría, ¿Eh? El nerd de los hermanos Cullen tiene una buena voz, y no sólo para gritarle a mi osito —bromeó, yo me reí—. Fuiste casi una estrella allí arriba, Edward.

Mis mejillas tomaron un poco de color e intenté disimularlo escondiendo mi rostro en el cabello de mi Bella. Mi hermana, por supuesto, no lo pasó por alto y se rió.

— Creo que podríamos volver a casa. Tanto de ser estrella me estresa —bromeé. Algunos pusieron los ojos en blanco, otros rieron. Bella tomó mi mano y la miré con ternura.

Caminamos afuera, todos pendientes de sus respectivas parejas, lo cual era bueno, puesto que no se interesaban en molestar a la pareja del lado. Como Emmett.

— Creo que lo volveré a hacer, pero dentro de un par de… semanas —Bella se rió de mí, yo sonreí.

— Eres un cobarde —musito, abrazándome. Yo suspiré, feliz—. ¿Qué pasará ahora?

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Con qué?

Sus mejillas tomaron algo de color.

— Conmigo.

La miré con atención.

— ¿Qué va a pasar? Yo voy a seguir amándote, y espero que tu igual.

— Me refiero a que no puedo vivir eternamente en tu casa, Edward. Es suficiente, he molestado bastante y tú no has dormido.

— Al parecer, tú tampoco —musité en voz baja, acariciando las marcas púrpura debajo de sus ojos.

— Ese no es el punto. No creo que Esme esté realmente cómoda conmigo allí, y que no me lo diga sólo por educación.

Suspiré, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Esme está feliz contigo en casa, no eres una molestia. Si quieres puedo pedirle que instalemos una cama en el cuarto de Alice o en el mío, o tú podrías adornar el cuarto de invitados y hacerlo tuyo. Eso no es un problema, además, a mí me hace feliz que estés quedándote en casa.

— No quiero causar más problemas.

— No causas problemas, Bella.

— Por supuesto que lo hago. Te quebraste el brazo la última vez por mi culpa, estuviste en el hospital sin dormir quizás cuánto, y no sólo tú, si no todos. No te he dejado dormir con tranquilidad, has estado cuidando de mí por los hombres que venían a por mí, tuviste que secarme por completo cuando llegué empapada, me has tenido que hacer dormir, te has levantado de madrugada por mi culpa…

— Haría todo eso y más, y no me molestará nunca —la silencié con un dedo y luego besé su coronilla—. Quizás no es que estemos incómodos nosotros, si no que tú no quieres estar allí.

— Claro que no —frunció el ceño y yo me reí—. No es gracioso.

— No, no lo es —le sonreí, y luego apreté su mano cariñosamente—. No tienes de qué preocuparte, Bella. Estás conmigo, ¿No es eso suficiente?

Me sonrió.

— Claro que lo es —se puso de puntas para besar mis labios. Intentó cortarlo, pero le sonreí y la atraje hacia mí antes de que se alejara demasiado.

— Al menos, lo es por ahora —musité contra su boca.

Me sonrió.

— Por siempre.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**E**s el momento preciso para gritar, llorar, tirarme tomates, o lo que deseen (menos insultarme xD). ¡No puedo creerlo! Después de **diecisiete meses** de publicaciones, de dramas, de demoras, de percances, de reviews hermosos, y otros no tanto, lo terminé. Cuando escribí el FIN, casi lloro si no fuera porque había gente en mi primer piso y no quería quedar en vergüenza xD. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó el fic, entero? Sé que en un principio quizás no había mucho sentido, pero creo que no está tan mal como MQP XD. Me gustaría saber qué opinan sobre mis fics, para saber si sigo subiendo, (sin demoras, quiero decir, escribirlo todo en el computador para sólo encargarme de subir capítulos), o me dedico a hacer cualquier otra cosa. Agradezco mucho a todas/os aquellas/os que se tomaron su tiempo para leer cada capítulo y cada nota debajo de él, por las que me desearon suerte cuando lo necesité, por las que entendieron cuando realmente estaba mal y no podía publicar, a todas/os ellas/os, son los mejores lectores que he conocido en la vida. No sé como agradecer los 114 reviews que llevo hasta ahora, y, a pesar de ser muchos cap's y pocos reviews por cada uno, todos cuentan. No respondí los reviews ahora porque no los creí necesarios, pero eso no quiere decir que no me gusten ni que no esté agradecida de ellos. Muchas gracias, chicas, de verdad que sí.

Les tengo una idea :D He tenido ganas de escribir cursilerías, pero no sale mucho material interesante de mi mente. Ya que una amiga mía, llamada anabel94 aquí en FF, me dió una idea que está en construcción, me gustaría saber si alguna de ustedes tiene una por ahí botada en un rincón de su mente llena de telas de arañas y polvo, y les gustaría verla escrita. Por supuesto, tendrían crédito al principio de la hoja, puesto que no soy una ladrona abusiva ni nada de ese tipo. Sólo es algo que me gustaría compartir con ustedes, y si lo desean, puedo ayudarlas poniéndole algo de acción(?) Pueden avisarme por donde deseen; Twitter, mail, PM, o un review. No hay problema :D

¡Eso es todo! Espero que hayan disfrutado cada capítulo, porque todos los hice pensando en cuánto les gustaría a ustedes leerlo. Allá abajo hay un link en azul, que dice 'Review this Chapter'. Estaría muy agradecida que le pinchen ahí y comenten :D

Bites;

+S.


End file.
